Decisions
by vjd
Summary: Page 138 in Twilight. What if Bella decided to be smart and tell Edward to go away. How would the story have played out? Would they still have ended up together? What about James and his coven? Read and find out! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

(Page 138 Twilight)- "Only two options seemed practical. The first was to take his advice: to be smart, to avoid him as much as possible. To cancel our plans, to go back to ignoring him as far as I was able. To pretend there was an impenetrably thick glass wall between us in the one class where we were forced together. To tell him to leave me alone—and mean it this time…or I could do nothing different. After all, if he was something…sinister, he'd done nothing to hurt me so far…My head spun around in answerless circles."

I was confused. Agony and despair filled me at the mere thought of sending him away, but was it worth my life? He had warned me several times of the danger he presented towards me—a danger I felt and knew to be very real. Were my feelings for him justification for putting my life in danger, and the life of those I loved around me? What about Charlie? He could never know what Edward was, but would be in danger every time Edward came around. Was I that selfish—able to disregard the safely of the ones I loved so carelessly? Could I handle the pain it caused me when I was separated from Edward—the pain it caused me know at the thought of telling him to stay away?

Yes, I could. I had my answer. It would be hard at first, and I cringed at the thought of turning him away. I could not justify endangering the ones I loved no matter how I felt about him. I would cancel my plans with Edward Monday.

Usually with a decision made I felt lighter, better. But all I could feel was despair. My mind was made up and I would follow through with my decision no matter what. I looked up through the trees and found that it was a lot later than I originally thought. I must have lost track of time. I got up from the tree I had been sitting on and immediately started following the trail home.

I was able to finish my homework that night and slept dreamlessly. I awoke to find the sun shinning in through my window, but it did not lighten my mood. I was dreading today, and what I had to do. I was anxious to get to school. With my decision made I just wanted to get it over with. The sooner I told him, the sooner I could move on and forget about Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. I skipped breakfast and rushed to my truck to get to school early, but upon entering the parking lot I could not find Edward's Volvo. Disappointed, I went to my first class determined to catch him at lunch.

As I entered the cafeteria, I glanced over towards the Cullen's table. "A shiver of panic trembled in my stomach as I realized it was empty. With dwindling hope, my eyes scourged the rest of the cafeteria, hoping to find him alone", but he was nowhere to be found.

I sat with Jessica and her friends at lunch lost in my own world as they gossiped about this person and that. I was too focused on Edward to pay attention. Where could he be? His entire family was absent, was something wrong? Was there a family emergency? I laughed internally at my last thought. What kind of emergency could a family of vampires possibly have?

Page 146 until page 166 of Twilight, when they are in Port Angeles and Edward saves her. They have just met up with Jessica and Angela.)

"Where have you been?" Jessica's voice was suspicious.

"I got lost," I admitted sheepishly. "And then I ran into Edward." I gestured towards him.

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" He asked in his silken, irresistible voice.

I froze at his request. Having dinner with him certainly did not coincide with the decision I had just made to avoid him, but how could I refuse after he just saved my life? At least we wouldn't be alone, I reasoned.

"Er…sure," Jessica breathed. Clearly she had never been subject to his talents before.

"Um, actually, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting—sorry," Angela confessed.

"That's fine—I'm not hungry." I shrugged. It was better this way.

"I think you should eat something." Edward's voice was low, but full of authority. He looked up at Jessica and spoke slightly louder. "Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats."

I instantly shot my head up to look at Jessica. What was he doing? I couldn't allow this to happen.

"Er…" Jessica said looking at me for an answer.

I quickly and silently mouthed the word 'no' to her, hoping Edward could not see.

Jessica frowned slightly, but did not disappoint me. "Actually I promised Bella's dad I would have her home early--it being a school night and all. We really should be going."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I turned to say goodbye to Edward. What I saw surprised me. He was frowning and his eyes looked confused and…disappointed?

"Bella." He began disapprovingly. "You need to eat."

I quickly turned my eyes to the ground, not wanting to get caught up in his gaze. Jessica and Angela had already started back towards the car, and I was thankful to be alone with him.

"Thank you Edward—for everything. But I'm fine now. I'll eat something when I get home. It's no big deal. I gotta go, Charlie's expecting me." I added quickly, lying, as I turned on my heel before he could respond.

Guilt washed over me as a made my way to Jessica's car. I felt awful for lying but nothing good could come out of me being alone with Edward. I was trying to avoid him after all. No matter how much I longed to join him I had to stay strong and stick to my decision.

"What was that about?" Jessica demanded as soon as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Nothing." I answered despondently, turning my head to look out the window. Lucky for me Angela came to my rescue again, distracting Jessica before she could question me further.

I remained mostly silent for the rest of the ride home. The events from the evening kept flashing in my mind. The men advancing on me in the alley, Edward's murderous stare as he saved me from them, his ability to know where I was to meet my friends without me ever telling him. Why was he in Port Angeles, today of all days? More importantly why was he in that alley at exactly the time I needed him? Had he known what was happening? Was that even possible? So many questions filled my mind—questions I was dying to find the answers to, but would never have.

"Bella? Bella?"

I shook my head a few times to clear it as I heard my name being called. "Hmm." I managed to say as I looked towards Jessica. I was surprised to find Angela gone.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "We're here. You're home."

"Oh." I blushed. "Thanks." I had been so lost in thought I hadn't even noticed where I was. I quickly got out of the car before she could ask any questions of me. "I had a really great time. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call as I entered the house.

"Yeah dad it's me."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, but I'm really tired so I'm just going to head up to bed." I called as reached the staircase. "Night dad."

"Night Bells." I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was distracted by whatever game was on to really care that it was only 8:30, way to early to go to bed.

A heavy stupor clouded my mind as I entered the shower. Tomorrow I would have to tell Edward. I would have to make it clear that I wanted him to stay away from me. I cringed slightly at the pain that entered my mind at the thought of never talking to him again. I was being responsible, I told myself. I was doing the right thing, being smart as he called it.

"I can do this." I whispered as I entered the shower.

I didn't realize how cold I was until the hot water flooded over my body. The water burned my skin, but somehow did not feel near hot enough. I shivered as I went through the motions of washing myself. I stayed in the shower long enough for the hot water to eventually relax my muscles and calm my shivers.

I quickly wrapped myself in a big fluffy shower once done and swiftly went to me room to dress. I pulled out my warmest pair of pajamas and jumped into bed, burying myself deep within the covers to keep warm. I found myself too exhausted to ponder anymore on the enigma that was Edward Cullen, and sleep quickly found me.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Author's note—Yes, Bella has already talked to Jacob. That's why she is staying away from Edward. She is trying to be smart, as he calls it. She knows what he is.

I awoke with a feeling of dread. The weather outside seemed to match my mood perfectly—foggy and dark. By the time I got around and made my way downstairs Charlie was already gone. I ate a simple bowl of cereal for breakfast. I had decided earlier in the morning that I was not going to try to approach Edward in any way. Maybe it was the coward's way out, but if I simply ignored him I was sure he would get the hint. He was a smart guy after all.

With my plan set I pulled on my winter jacket and braced myself for the cold. I was surprised to find the fog a lot thicker than I originally thought. Carefully, I made my way towards my truck and jumped in. My engine roared to life as I turned the key and I cautiously drove to school.

I pulled into the parking lot with mere minutes to spare. The fog had forced me to drive twice as slowly as I usually did. I slammed my door shut and turned to run towards my first class, but froze as I looked up to find two piercing topaz eyes staring in my direction. My breath hitched as I took in the still form of Edward Cullen leaning against his Volvo look intently at me with an expression I couldn't readily identify.

I swallowed hard as I tried to look away, but there was something about his gaze that had me trapped. I could hear the warning bell ringing in the distance but I couldn't seem to make my feet move. I watched as he pushed himself off his car and gracefully walked towards me. When he was only a few feet away he stopped. His eyes looked concerned, as they seemed to search mine—for what I did not know.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a low voice.

"I'm fine." I managed to say after a moment of hesitation.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "You made it home all right then?"

"Yes."

"Good." He sounded almost relieved. Had he been worried about me? Why on earth would he be concerned with me?

As the late bell rang he finally released me from his gaze and I swiftly looked away so that I would not be trapped again.

"I made you late. May I walk you to class?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wanted to say yes, but thought better of it. The last think I needed was to send him mixed signals. If I wanted him to leave me alone then I had to leave him alone.

I shook my head. "No thanks, I know my way." I allowed my hair to fall around me as a curtain so that I couldn't see his face. I turned and slowly walked to class, unsure if he was following me or not. I was already late; there was no need to rush anymore.

The rest of the morning pasted uneventfully. I mostly kept to myself. I was miserable, there was no other word for it. My eyes, more out of habit than anything else, landed on his table at lunch as I entered the lunch line. I was early and found only his sister Alice and brother Emmett sitting there. Part of me was relieved, the other part almost disappointed that I didn't get to see him again. I turned my head sharply away from his table. I was angry with myself for being so selfish. I couldn't have it both ways. I needed to stop pinning for him. He didn't exist. He was not, nor would he ever be apart of my world. The sooner I accepted that the sooner I could move on and stop feeling so bad.

I wasn't all that hungry and bought only a small orange juice. Jessica was at the table with Mike waiting for me as I left the lunch line. I took my seat next to Jessica but didn't feel like talking. I kept my eyes trained on the table in front of me hoping everyone around me would get the hint that I did not want to talk. It was a vain hope.

"So Bella, what happened last night?" Jessica asked in an overly eager hushed tone so only I could hear her.

"Nothing." I responded evenly hoping she would drop it.

"What were you doing with Edward Cullen?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Why was he with you then? I saw you get out of his car." She accused.

She was fishing, and I could tell she was not going to stop until she got some information from me. "I got lost looking for the bookstore. He saw me and gave me a ride." Okay, so it wasn't the whole truth but it was close enough.

"Why didn't you want to have dinner with him?"

"I never said I didn't, and I wasn't hungry. There was no need." I was starting to get annoyed.

"He's staring at you again."

I shot my head up out of instinct and true to her word Edward Cullen sat at his usual table with his eyes trained on me. I quickly looked away so as not to get caught in his stare again.

"You told me to tell him that you had to leave. That implies that you didn't want to have dinner with him." She accused not accepting my flimsy explanation. "I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to be with him. He's unbelievably gorgeous." She mused more to herself than to me.

"It's not that I didn't want to have dinner with him." I explained quickly sounding a little sharper than I intended.

"What is it then?" She sounded utterly confused. As if I was insane to ever turn down a Greek God such as Edward.

I cursed myself for not just letting it go. For some reason it bothered me to allow her to think I didn't want to be with him. Nothing was further from the truth. I wanted to be with him, to get to know him, to spend all my time with him. I just couldn't.

I exhaled loudly. "It's…" I trailed off. How to explain? Well Jessica, you see Edward and his family happen to be a bunch of blood sucking vampires. But don't be afraid they only drink animal blood. They are still dangerous, so for the sake of all the people around me, including myself, I have chosen to keep my distance. I scoffed to myself, like that would go over well.

"It's what?" She asked still waiting, eagerly, for my explanation.

"Complicated."

She frowned. She opened her mouth to say something else, but luckily Mike saved me. He grabbed her attention needing advice about something.

I didn't waste anytime. I got up and left my table swiftly, discarding my unopened drink in the trash on my way out the door. I would be early for class, but I didn't mind. Anything was better than sitting in the cafeteria getting grilled by Jessica.

I sat down in my usual seat for Biology, deciding to get a jump-start on my math homework. I didn't pay any attention to the room as it filled until I heard the distinct sound of the stool scrapping against the floor beside me. My body stiffened slightly, but I did not look up. I continued my homework as if I had heard nothing.

"Bella?" I heard his velvety voice call moments later.

My hand halted on the page.

"Yes?" I did not look up.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes."

He was silent for a few minutes and I thought he was done. I chanced a glance in his direction and noticed how troubled his eyes looked. He was frowning.

"I can't help think that I have done something to upset you. I am truly sorry if I did." He sounded so sincere, it just added to my guilt.

"It's not you." I answered softly. After all he hadn't done anything wrong. He couldn't help what he was. My shoulders slumped and I looked away.

"What is it then?" He pressed gently.

"I've decided to take your advice and be smart."

He was quiet for a short moment and I was afraid he hadn't heard me. I looked back up to see him staring at me with ambivalent eyes. "Oh. I see." He answered simply.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He responded without hesitation. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, but it did not seem to reach his eyes. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

I smiled weakly in return. Before we could say anything else Mr. Banner started class. I turned away from him relieved I had finally told him, but at the same time gripped by despair at finally severing all my ties to him.

As Mr. Banner droned on I crossed my arms on the table in front of me and laid my head down. I already knew the material, it's not like I really needed to pay attention.

"Bella? Edward? Could I speak to you both for a minute?" Mr. Banner called right after the bell rang ending class.

I frowned and placed my bag back onto the floor. Edward was already at his desk waiting when I got there.

"I have a special project for you two." He began. Great, like I need more homework.

"You two seem to be in need of a challenge. I have the perfect solution." He concluded smugly. "There is a trip planned for the elementary school children to visit a bog in the next few weeks. I want you two to work together creating a booklet of information and activities for the trip. You will also accompany them. You will have to give up a Saturday to do so, but it will be well worth it."

Before I could protest Edward jumped in.

"Mr. Banner. I don't really think that is such a good idea. Bella and I are challenged plenty in your class. We do not need extra work to keep busy."

Mr. Banner pursed his lips. "I think otherwise."

"Mr. Banner please," I pleaded. "I'm not so good with children."

"I find that hard to believe Miss Swan."

"Is there something else we could do? Perhaps we could each write our own research reports. I'm sure Miss Swan has a very busy schedule, as do I. It would be impossible to find time to get together." Edward said trying to persuade him to reconsider.

A look of determination crossed Mr. Banners face. His jaw tensed. "I have made my decision. If you and Miss Swan plan to pass my class you will find a way to work it out. I will need your booklet no later than next Friday so that it can be reproduced in time." And with that he was gone.

I stood stunned in front of his desk as I heard the bell ring signally I was late for yet another class today. Here I was trying to avoid Edward, and I was being forced to work with him. It just wasn't fair!

"Don't worry Bella. I'll put the booklet together and have it ready in time. It will be sufficient enough to ensure we both receive a passing grade."

I turned to look at Edward. He looked just as annoyed and upset as I felt.

"No. It's okay." I grumbled. "It's my project too. We should probably set something up so we can get together and work on it." There was no way I could allow him to do it all.

"Are you sure? I don't mind. It's really no bother at all." He assured me.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I bit my bottom lip nervously. "So, um, when do you want to do this?"

"Do you have plans after school today?"

"No."

"We could meet in the library after class and plan if you like?"

The library. It seemed the most logical, and the most public. "Okay." I agreed. "I'll see you there after class."

He smiled my favorite smile, causing my breath to hitch.

"I'll be there." He promised before he turned and walked gracefully towards the door.

Author's note--When I was in high school this actually happened to me. My teacher thought a few of his students, including me, were bored and forced us to work on a special project exactly like the one I am having Bella and Edward do. Luckily, it turned out to be fun for all of us.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I couldn't stop fidgeting as I entered the library. I didn't know where I was supposed to meet Edward and started to look around. The library was not that big and it didn't take long to locate him at a table in the back. As I approached I saw that he had already started researching; there were several books resting on the table before him.

He looked up at me as I drew near and smiled. "Hello."

"Hey." I answered back. I set my bag down on the floor and took the seat across from him.

"Find anything good?" I asked.

He shrugged. I was not prepared for what he said next. "Bella, I really can do this myself. You don't need to be bothered. It will go much faster if I do it alone."

I stiffened. My eyes grew wide as his words sunk in. Did he not think I was capable? What did he mean it would go faster if I weren't helping? I may be a klutz but I am a hard worker and always get my assignments done on time and with hardly any mistakes.

My jaw tensed and I narrowed my eyes. "Sorry I'm such a burden to you, but Mr. Banner assigned us both this project. I don't cheat. I prefer to earn my grades thank you very much." I snapped.

He frowned slightly. "Don't be ridiculous." He chided, infuriating me further. "That's not what I meant."

"So if you didn't mean to imply that I am a burden to you what did you mean?" I questioned scathingly.

He glared impatiently at me. "I know perfectly well that you are capable of putting this booklet together on your own. I only meant that I tend to work faster than the average person. It would simply get done faster if I did it myself. And I can assure you it would more than meet Mr. Banner's expectations." He grinned at his last statement.

My fists clenched at my sides as I stood up from my chair. How arrogant could one person get? I wanted to punch something—no him! Why did I always feel so violent when I was around him? He was the only person I knew that could get me this angry in such a short amount of time.

"I am not ridiculous." I hissed. "I am also capable of creating something that would exceed the assignment."

His brows pulled together. "I don't understand why you're so upset. You're blowing everything out of proportion and twisting my words." His tone was condescending and it was the final straw that pushed me over the edge.

"You…Grrrrrr." I growled at him stomping my foot out of anger, too mad to form a coherent sentence.

He looked shocked and blinked his eyes a few times before he burst out laughing louder than I had ever heard anyone laugh before. My mouth dropped as I watched him take humor at my expense.

I glared at him for a short moment, which only proved to make him laugh harder, if that were even possible, before I turned on my heel and stormed off in the opposite direction. I needed space; I needed to get away from him before I said or did something I would truly regret later on.

I pulled the drawer open roughly to the card catalog and began thumbing through it. I quickly found what I needed and went off in search of the books. I could still hear him laughing in the distance.

Lucky for me the library had a lot of books about wetlands. By the time I had accumulated a few books the library had once again become quiet. As I turned to find an empty table to review the books I found I was hoping Edward had simply left, but was disappointed to find him standing at the end of the isle looking gorgeous as always, leaning against the books smirking.

I pursed my lips deciding that I would simply ignore him. I kept my head high, my gaze forward as I walked by him never once acknowledging him. I could sense him following behind me, but I continued on my way as if he weren't there. I sat down at an empty table and instantly began reading one of the books I had found. I heard him pull out the chair across from me and sit, but I simply ignored him. We sat like that for a while before I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry Bella. That was not nice of me."

I turned the page of the book I was reading and continued my research as if I had heard nothing. He was not going to get off that easy.

"It was just when you growled at me…" He stopped. I could tell he was fighting laughter and I stiffened, clenching my jaw. "I'm sorry." He said again after taking in my reaction. "You just surprised me. Not many people are able to do that." He admitted. He sounded almost frustrated by that fact.

"Forgive me?" He asked.

I bit my lower lip and chanced a quick look at him. He really did look repentant. My resolve instantly melted away as I stared into his sorrow filled eyes. I slumped my shoulders and exhaled, "fine." Did he always get his way, I wondered.

He smiled triumphantly. "I never meant to offend you. I was only trying to take the burden of this assignment from you. I didn't think you would want to work with me after making your feelings clear before class today."

He smiled through his explanation but it never did reach his eyes. There seemed to be an emotion there I could not identify. I shrugged it off. "Thank you, but as I said before, I like to earn my own grades."

"Fair enough," he grinned. "Where should we begin?"

We spent the next few minutes discussing what should and shouldn't be added to our booklet finally deciding to simply split the project into two equal parts. He would handle all the informational sections, while I was left creating the games and word searches. It seemed fair enough.

"Should we meet again soon…I mean I want to make sure that my games cover all the information you plan to put into the booklet."

"I will research my portion tonight and get back to you tomorrow. Is that soon enough?"

"Sure." I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he worked fast.

"Until tomorrow then." He smiled standing from his chair.

"Yeah, tomorrow." I breathed too late as I watched him gracefully walk away.

As I gathered my books I couldn't help feeling guilty. I was more excited for what tomorrow would bring than I had any right to be. I found myself smiling the entire drive home, and whistling as I made dinner. Just the prospect of talking to him again, even if it was to just study, made my heart flutter.

As I climbed into bed for the night I purposely banished all thoughts of my previous decision to ignore him from my brain. For the first time since moving to Forks I felt truly happy and excited, and I didn't want to lose that feeling just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

My night was anything but pleasant. I couldn't seem to sleep. The same dream kept running through my head over and over again. I was lost in the woods and it was so dark. I could barely see my hand in front of my face the darkness was so thick and all encompassing. The fear I felt once again gripped me as I recounted my dream on my way to school. I instinctively raised my hand to my throat as I felt it constrict. I tried to swallow but found it difficult. Never had I felt such terror before.

I remembered stumbling through the wooded area trying desperately to get out. I was moving as fast as I could but tripped often slowing my pace. I remembered wanting only one thing, or one person, Edward. For some reason he seemed the key to my escape. If I were somehow able to get to him I would be safe again. At one point during the night I called out his name. Thankfully I never woke Charlie; that would have been tough to explain.

My dream troubled me all morning. I couldn't shake the feelings of horror I felt during my dream. A small, clearly irrational, part of me almost resented Edward. Why was he not there to save me? Why didn't he find me—protect me from the darkness? I knew I was insane to think such things. It was only a dream. I was being a fool.

I shook my head as I finally arrived at school and parked my truck. I needed something else to think about, school was the perfect distraction. As I made my way out of my truck my eyes caught sight Edward's golden eyes staring in my direction. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I swiftly looked away. I was embarrassed by my thoughts earlier, and rushed to class without looking back.

School was not the distraction I had hoped for. I just couldn't concentrate. I felt ridiculous for allowing my dream to effect me so much. I made my way to math class still in haze sitting down next to Jessica.

She turned to say hi to me but stopped short. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"You don't look so good. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." I answered honestly.

She frowned slightly. "Maybe you should go home."

I shook my head. "Really, Jessica, I'm fine." I insisted. Whoever heard of a person going home from school early because of a bad dream they had the night before?

"If you say so." She answered sounding unconvinced.

"I do." I said firmly.

She shrugged and turned towards the board as the teacher began class. I felt guilty for being short with her. She was only concerned for me. I should have been more patient. I decided I would apologize as soon as class was over.

I tried to pay attention as the teacher droned on, math being my weaker subject. I was elated when the bell finally rang.

"Hey Jessica." I started as we gathered our things. "I'm sorry for being kind of short with you earlier."

"It's no big deal, Bella. It's fine."

I smiled, hugging my books to me as I followed her out the door. "I guess I'm more tired than I…offfff." She had stopped suddenly and I had run into her.

"Sorry Jessica, are you all right?" I asked before I looked up to see what had caused her to stop so suddenly. There before me stood Edward Cullen holding the door open for us.

I blinked a few times in disbelief before I was able to say anything. "Hi," I sounded as confused as I felt.

"Hello." He greeted in his velvety voice.

His eyes left me momentarily. "Hello Jessica."

"Hey." She managed to squeak.

He looked back at me as he spoke again. "I was wondering if I might have a word with you? Maybe I could walk you to lunch?" He gave a crooked smile and my breath caught in my throat.

"Uh." I shook my head slightly back and forth to clear the fog that had settled over my brain. As my head cleared my thoughts from earlier filtered through. I dropped my head and looked away. I could feel my face burn, and swiftly moved my hair over my shoulder to hide it.

"What do you need to talk about?" I hedged.

"If we could possibly talk more privately?" He questioned in a low voice. I glanced up at him to find a look of concern cross his face. He gestured with his eyes towards Jessica who was still starring with a look of bewilderment between the two of us.

I bit my lip nervously before I finally turned towards my friend. "Hey Jess, why don't you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

She smiled knowingly at me, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Sure Bella, we'll talk later." The implications in her voice were unmistakable. I knew it was going to be a long night. As she walked away I contemplated unplugging the phone so I wouldn't have to talk to her.

I sighed as I watched her turn the corner, essentially leaving Edward and I alone. "So." I began feeling terribly awkward. "You wanted to talk to me? I thought we were meeting after school to discuss the project?" I feigned confusion. I had a feeling his need to talk to me had nothing to do with our Biology project.

"Yes, we are. That's not why I wanted to speak with you."

"Oh." I said turning to walk towards the cafeteria. I wasn't the least bit hungry but I needed something to do than just stand there alone with him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked suddenly.

I turned to look at him. His question seemed more loaded than it should have been. "I'm fine." I answered automatically, halting in my steps.

His eyes roamed over my face and I could tell by his expression that he did not believe me. His eyes lingered on the dark circles under my eyes. I saw his right hand move from his side and hesitantly reach towards my face. He seemed to move with deliberate slowness. As if I were something so fragile he might break me. As his hand drew closer I willed my head to move away, but I remained frozen.

His hand gently cupped my face and his thumb carefully caressed the dark valley below my eye. "You look so tired." He whispered.

I was not prepared for what I felt the moment his hand connected with my face. His hand was unbelievably cold, yet seemed to set my face on fire. I knew this was wrong but couldn't help myself as I leaned into his touch. I could feel the blush creep up into my cheeks at my action.

He dropped his hand but kept his eyes trained on mine. I immediately felt the loss. My face grew cold where his hand had once been. I found myself yearning for him to touch me again.

"Did you sleep well last night?" His voice was gentle.

"I slept fine." I lied.

"I thought maybe you had a bad dream…something I could help you with?"

I could feel the color drain from my face. "What?" I breathed. How could he possibly know? There was no way—or was there? This was not the first time he had known something without being told first. After he rescued me in Port Angeles he had known without me telling him exactly where to find my friends—as if he could…

"How could you…" I trailed off my brows furrowed in confusion. I could feel tears fill my eyes. There was no way this was just a coincidence. It was as if he could read minds. My face flushed with embarrassment as I thought back on all the things he could have seen in my head. I had never felt more exposed or embarrassed in all my life.

He took in my horror filled expression and quickly explained. "You look very tired. I thought perhaps a bad dream had kept you up."

"I don't believe you." I murmured, trying to hide behind my hair. "I have to go." I turned and walked into the cafeteria, but upon seeing Jessica's overly excited face I thought better of it. Instead, I made my way to the office. Suddenly, I felt sick enough to go home.

Mrs. Cope gave me no trouble and without argument dismissed me from the rest of the day.

I slumped against the steering wheel of my car, tears running down my face. I took a deep breath and wiped my face clean with the back of my sleeve. Was I utterly crazy for thinking he could do the impossible and read minds? Of course, he was the impossible—a vampire—who knew what he could or could not do. It's not like I could just go up to him and admit I knew his secrets and ask him to please stop reading my mind.

I threw my head back against the headrest of my truck. I had to find away to test my theory, and until then I had to keep my thoughts clear of anything I didn't want him to know--just in case. But how could I prove what I suspected? It seemed impossible—short of just asking him…

I sighed in frustration as I started my truck and pulled out from where I was parked. My eyes instinctively fell upon where I knew Edward had parked his car. My breath hitched as my eyes made out his form in the front seat. His eyes were closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose just as he had the night he saved me. He seemed upset or frustrated by something. As my truck passed by his car he turned sharply, almost too quickly, and looked straight at me. His eyes held a deep sadness that broke my heart, but I did not slow my pace as I drove out of the parking lot. The lines between reality and fiction were becoming blurred and I needed to get home to sort through my thoughts. I needed to figure out what I was going to do, if anything.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

NOTE—I know this is a long chapter. I just couldn't find a good place to split it up.

I just wanted to go to sleep. My mind was racing and sleep evaded me. In frustration I jumped up from my bed and went downstairs to start dinner for Charlie. I still didn't have much of an appetite so I decided to cook one of his favorite dishes. No reason why he shouldn't at least enjoy dinner.

There was nothing I could do about Edward's mind reading, I finally decided. If he could read my mind he had already heard my most personal thoughts, and there was nothing I could do to change that. Mind reading—it took less time than I thought to accept the fact that he could read minds than I thought it would. I guess after accepting the fact that vampires exist nothing was too outrageous to me anymore.

"Shoot." I groaned. Today was Wednesday. I was supposed to get the information for our project from Edward so that I could do my part today. It was due on Friday. I got distracted by him and completely forgot about the project and our meeting.

I looked over at the clock on the wall in the kitchen, 3:00. School was already out. Not that I would expect him to be waiting for me in the library. He had seen me leave the parking lot after all.

I bit my lower lip as I decided what to do. Finally, I reached for the phone book to find the number to the Cullen's. They were unlisted. 'Of course', I thought. 'If I were a family of vampires the last thing I would want is a human calling and bugging me.'

I knew Charlie could get me the number, but I wasn't sure if he would do it. It wasn't completely ethical after all, but I had no other choice.

The deputy answered after a few rings. "Forks police station, how may I help you?"

"Hi, is Chief Swan there?" I asked politely.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"It's his daughter, Bella."

"One moment."

I did not have to wait long. "Bells, what's wrong?" He sounded worried, but I couldn't blame him. It's not like I called him at work everyday.

"Nothing. I need a favor Dad."

"What's up?"

"Well," I began explaining the dilemma I had with the project due on Friday, going home early, and being unable to get my notes from Edward. "I was wondering if you could get me the number to the Cullen's so that I could call Edward and get the information I need."

"I don't know honey. That's not something we usually do."

"Please Dad. I really need it. I won't tell anyone how I got the number."

I heard him sigh. "Hold on." He agreed. I didn't have to wait long before he was back on the line rattling off numbers. "I mean it Bella, tell no one how you got this number you hear?"

"I promise dad. Thanks."

"Ok Bells rest and feel better. Don't wear yourself out."

"I won't. Bye Dad."

I bit my lip nervously as I dialed the number to his house. The phone hadn't even rung once before I heard a bell like voice on the other end.

"Hello." The voice was high and fairy like.

I paused. There was something in the way she said hello that made it sound more like a statement than greeting, as if she knew already who was calling.

"H-hi." I eventually stammered. "I was wondering if Edward was available. I mean home, there, at the house." I added quickly. My cheeks were burning as I realized what I had just said and how it could have been taken.

I heard musical laughter on the other end of the phone. "I'll get him for you."

I began biting my thumbnail as I anxiously waited for him to come to the phone.

"Hello."

I instantly recognized Edward's voice. "Hey, Edward it's…Bella."

"Is everything alright?" He asked immediately, his voice thick with concern.

"Everything is okay." I assured him. "I just…I mean…today I left early and…well it's Wednesday…and…" What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just say what I needed? Why did just being on the phone with him cause every nerve in my body to be on edge?

"Yes," he encouraged, "did you need something?"

I took a deep and then just spit it out. "As you know I left early today…I wasn't feeling as good as I thought…anyway…I forgot about our meeting after school. I need your notes so that I can do my part of the booklet."

"Are you feeling better? I could do it for you if you like?"

I shook my head. "No, I said I would do it and I will. I just need the information you gathered."

"Would you like to meet somewhere? I could always drop my notes off at your house."

"No." I replied quickly, turning pink. The last thing I needed was Edward at my house alone with me as Charlie got home from work. That would be hard to explain. "Why don't we meet somewhere?"

"Where would you like to meet?"

The school was long since deserted, so that was out. There really weren't many options. I finally settled on the small coffee shop in town.

"How about the coffee shop."

"When?" He agreed without hesitation.

I looked around estimating how much time I needed to finish dinner. "About an hour? Is that ok?"

"I'll be there." He promised.

"See you then." I replied before hanging up the phone.

I finished with dinner as fast as I could. I left a note for Charlie explaining where to find dinner and where I was so he wouldn't worry. I climbed into my truck and started down the road, praying there wouldn't be anyone there I knew.

I pulled into the coffee shop finding his shiny silver Volvo already there. It didn't take me long to find him. He was sitting in the far corner alone with a pile of papers in front of him.

"Thanks for coming." I said as I reached his table.

"Please, have a seat." He smiled waving his slender hand towards the seat across from him. I hesitated for a moment but sat down.

His eyes roamed over my face as we sat in silence. His smile faltered as he once again took in the dark circles under my eyes.

I ducked my head. "So is that your research?" I asked pointing towards the papers on the table.

"Yes." He pushed the pile towards me. "I wasn't sure what information you would want in the booklet. There is more there then needed. Choose what you want to use and discard the rest."

As I was flipping through his research a waitress came to our table.

"Hello, my name is Becky. Is there anything I can get you?" She was tall with thick blonde hair. It did not escape my notice that she only spoke to Edward. I felt insignificant sitting next to him. This was the kind of girl he deserved. Someone beautiful, not plain like me.

"Bella?" He asked completely ignoring the waitress.

"A small hot chocolate." It sounded more like a question than statement.

"Make that two." He ordered.

"Can I get you anything else? Anything at all?" The implications behind her statement were nauseating.

Edward never looked her way. His eyes stayed on me as he raised his eyebrows expectantly. I shook my head in reply and he grinned.

"That will be all for now. Thank you." He replied dismissing her.

She looked disappointed as she walked away. Silence fell over us and I turned my attention to his research to alleviate the awkwardness I felt as he continued to stare at me.

"Wow." I couldn't help saying after looking over only a few pages. His handwriting was absolutely beautiful. It reminded me of an earlier time, something you might see in the early nineteen hundreds. His research was complete and comprehensive in everyway. He left nothing out.

I looked up at him in awe. "How did you do all this in one night?"

He grinned. "I tend to have a lot of time on my hands." He chuckled. "I don't sleep much."

"Or at all." I mumbled under my breath. He had to have stayed up all might to get this much done. Even then it was quite the task.

He began laughing and I looked at him with questioning eyes. Before I could say anything the waitress returned with our hot chocolate.

"Have you changed your mind? Is there anything else I could help you with?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away to find Edward's eyes had never left my face.

"No." He answered in a hard voice. "Thank you."

I glanced up at her. She looked let down. I bit my lip as I tried to hide my smile, returning my attention to the papers in front of me.

After a few minutes I reached forward for my drink. I looked up a half second too late and spilt half of the hot liquid on my hand. "Ahh." I said as I gritted my teeth against the burning sensation spreading across my fingers.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked quickly taking my hand in his. Relief was instant as his icy fingers wrapped around mine.

"So cold." I whispered as I stared at his hand covering mine.

"It'll help with the pain." He said simply. "How is your hand?"

"It's no big deal." Unfortunately, this was a normal occurrence for me being so clumsy. I tried to pull my hand free but he held it firm.

His fingers ran softly over the afflicted area so as to not hurt me. A new burning began to spread through my hand that had nothing to do with the burn itself. My hand began to tingle, and my heart raced, as he lightly blew across my fingers. His breath was glacial and felt so good in more ways than one. It smelt like nothing I had ever smelt before. It was intoxicating and I unconsciously began leaning in for more. Luckily, I caught myself before I got too close.

I swallowed hard snatching my hand from his grasp, surprising him. "I uh…" I stuttered tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I shook my head so I could think more clearly. "Thanks." I flexed my fingers. I winced slightly, but shrugged it off. I had felt worse.

"I have to go." I muttered as I grabbed the papers from the table.

He placed his hands over mine on the table. "Bella, you need to have your hand looked at. I think you burnt it pretty badly."

I shook my head. "It's ok. I'll live." I shrugged.

"Please?" He said in a low pleading voice. I looked into his eyes and was caught off guard by the intensity I found there. I plopped back down in the chair I had recently vacated. I felt dizzy.

"What?" I asked in an unsteady voice.

"Please allow me to take you to the doctors."

I could do nothing but nod.

He smiled triumphantly. He threw some bills on the table before he led me to his car. He cradled my burnt hand gently in his as we walked outside. I had to admit his cold hand felt heavenly against my burn.

He opened my door for me and in less time than should have been possible he was in his car and we were driving down the road. He never once released my hand. I looked at my lap to hide the blush crossing my face. Of all the times to be clumsy I had to do it in front of Edward Cullen. His fingers slowly ran across my hand and my heart rate picked up at the contact. It was ridiculous how such a simply touch made me feel. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard, willing my heart to slow down.

I felt the car come to a stop and looked up to find we were already at the hospital. I sighed heavily. I hated the hospital; there really was no need for me to go. My hand already felt better. As he opened my door I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

"You promised." He said in a soft reassuring tone. "I'll have my father look at it himself."

I sighed. Great just what I needed, I blushed feeling yet again embarrassed, was his entire family to know what a klutz I truly was?

He sat me down in a chair in the waiting room and gracefully walked over to speak with the receptionist. I looked around to find at least five people before me. This was going to be a long wait. I contemplated calling Charlie to let him know, but I didn't want him to worry.

I watched as Edward once again came to my side. "You ready?" He asked extending his hand for me to take.

"How did you get me in so fast?"

He reached down taking my hand in his, pulling me from the chair. "I have connections." He smirked.

We walked the rest of the way in silence to one of the many examination rooms. I sat down on the bed and Edward took a seat beside me keeping my injured hand in his grip. I bit my lip anxiously wondering how this would look to his father. Here was his son holding the hand of a girl in the emergency room.

Part of me wanted to ask Edward to leave and let me handle this alone, but the other half—larger half—yearned for the cold of his hand to keep the burning fire at bay. I enjoyed holding his hand more than I should.

My mouth opened slightly as I once again took in the, very young, and very handsome doctor Cullen. I heard Edward chuckle beside me and I blushed clenching my mouth shut.

The young doctor gave a meaningful glance towards Edward who nodded, before turning to smile at me.

"Hello Miss Swan. It's nice to see you again." He smirked.

I smiled hesitantly.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked as his eyes focused in on our intertwined hands. "It seems in my sons haste to get you in he forgot to have you fill out any paper work." He grinned.

My blush depended as I pulled my hand free and held it up against my chest. "I dumped hot chocolate on my hand." I answered.

"May I look at it?" Dr. Cullen asked extending his hand towards mine.

I placed my hand in his and was somewhat surprised to find it just as hard and cold as Edward's. He turned it over a few times and ran his fingers over the afflicted area.

"Well, it's not too bad. Keep icing it the rest of tonight." He concluded releasing my hand. "It's going to be sore for a few days. I'll write you a prescription for some burn cream. It should help with the pain. If it is still burning in the morning I want to see you again. Alright?"

"Yes." I agreed. My hand was starting to burn again and I began blowing on it to help alleviate the pain. Edward noticed and quickly grabbed my hand providing me with instant relief. I blushed as I watched his father glance at our hands again and raise an eyebrow at Edward. He simply nodded again, but never released me. It looked as though they were having a secret conversation.

I frowned.

Dr. Cullen left after that and returned moments later with a slip of paper for me. I thanked him again and eagerly descended from the examination table. I was tired and just wanted to go home. I still had a lot of work to do. Edward once again escorted me to his car without a word.

I nibbled on my lip as he drove down the road back to the coffee shop.

"Thanks." I eventually said.

He smiled. "Don't mention it. I'm just glad you're going to be alright."

I opened my mouth to respond but quickly shut it as we drove past the coffee shop.

"Wait. You missed the turn."

"I'm not going to the coffee shop." He said simply.

My heart rate instantly sped up. "Where are you taking me?" I tried to keep the panic out of my tone.

"Relax Bella." He cooed. "You need to fill your prescription. It's getting late, the pharmacy will be closed soon." He explained easily.

"I don't have my wallet with me. It's ok I'll get it tomorrow."

He shook his head. "You need it tonight. Don't worry about it."

"I can't let you do that." I insisted.

He looked over at me oblivious to the road and once again turned the power of his eyes on me. "Please Bella. It will make me feel better."

Once again all I could do was nod. He smiled as he turned his attention back to the road.

"How do you do that?" I wondered out loud without thinking.

"Do what?" He sounded confused.

"Always get your way like that?"

He chuckled. "I don't always get my way." He smirked.

I grimaced. "You seem to with me."

He paused; a look of pain crossed his features. "Especially not with you." He whispered.

I snorted. "Sure seems that way."

He chuckled darkly. "Maybe to you."

I rolled my eyes and looked away glad to find the pharmacy straight ahead. He led me inside just as he had when we arrived at the hospital, hand in hand.

I groaned as I took in who was standing a row behind us. My luck had officially run out. Edward gave me an inquisitive look, which soon turned to knowing as Lauren stepped from her row into ours. She stopped short as her eyes took us in. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped once her eyes caught sight of Edward holding my hand. I tried to pull my hand free but he held on tightly.

"Hey Lauren." I smiled hesitantly raising my good hand to give a short wave.

She pursed her lips before answering. "Bella, Edward what brings you two here?"

"I burnt my hand." I explained motioning towards my injured hand, which Edward still held tightly.

"How on earth did you manage that?" Her voice sounded condescending.

"That's not important." Edward replied before I could. I looked at him surprised by what I found. He looked upset. I didn't understand why he would step in like that, or why he was so mad.

"If you'll excuse us Lauren I believe Bella's medicine is ready."

Lauren gawked after him as he ushered me to the pharmacists' counter. My medicine was indeed done.

He paid for my medicine along with a few other ointments and bandages he thought I might need just in case. It was pointless to argue. He still held my hand hostage even after we were in the car. He had bought me a few ice packs but I didn't resist. I liked the feel of his hand over mine. It just felt right.

As soon as we were alone I turned to him. "Why did you do that?"

A look of confusion crossed his face. "You needed the medicine."

I shook my head. "No, that's not what I meant. Why did you step in with Lauren like that? You looked really angry."

His free hand tightened on the steering wheel and I could see his knuckles turn white. "Lauren is a petty, ridiculous, little girl." He growled.

I squeezed his hand the best I could so as not to cause myself too much pain. He turned to look at me and once again his eyes held an ambivalent expression.

"Thank you." I said with deep sincerity.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and gently stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

I leaned back against the headrest of his car. I blushed as a rather large yawn escaped my lips.

"Excuse me." I muttered sheepishly.

"You're tired." It was a statement not a question.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'll sleep later tonight. I still have homework to do and a project to finish." I smiled before yawning again.

"I wish you'd let me do it for you. It really is no bother at all. That way you could get some mush needed rest."

I smiled. "Nope. You've done your part. It's my turn."

He frowned. "So stubborn."

I shrugged.

We pulled into the coffee shop parking lot just as it turned six o'clock. I sighed as I pulled my hand free.

"Thanks again for all your help tonight."

"Are you alright to drive?"

"I'll be fine. I'll have my part done tonight so we can assemble the packet tomorrow."

He frowned slightly. "You can take your time. You don't have to rush and get it done tonight."

"No. If I get it done tonight we can meet tomorrow after school to put it all together."

He smiled. "Until tomorrow then."

I turned and opened my door, reluctant to leave. My hand was starting to burn and I was anxious to get an ice pack on it, although I would have preferred Edward's hand.

"Oh, and Bella." He called as I was shutting the door.

"Yeah?" I asked leaning in slightly.

He grinned. "Sleep well."

"Thanks." I breathed shutting the door. I walked to my truck in a daze. So much had happened today, and there was still much to do.


	6. Chapter 6

All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

NOTE: This chapter is important—short—but important to understand Bella's thinking. If I combined it with the next chapter it would be very long. Sooooo….I decided to make this one a little short instead. Enjoy!

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call as I walked into the door.

"Yeah Charlie, It's me." I answered as I walked into the kitchen.

"Where've you been? Dinner's on the table if you're interested."

"Thanks. I had to get the notes from Edward Cullen, and then I had an accident. But it's no big deal I'm fine." I quickly added as I stood in the entrance to the living room where Charlie laid on the sofa.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked sitting up, eyeing my bandaged hand. His face looked concerned.

"I'm sure, but I have a lot to do before bed. I'm going to go to my room now to get some work done."

He settled back down on the couch, appeased. "Take it easy honey. Don't work too hard."

"I won't. Night dad."

I settled into my bedroom and instantly set to work. By nine I still wasn't done, even though Edward's notes were beyond amazing, I just couldn't concentrate.

Nothing added up. I was convinced he could read minds but I wasn't so sure anymore. There were to many times where he had genuinely been surprised by me. He was either a very good actor, which I was not ruling out, or there was something else there. He said so himself, that he could not read me, that I was hard for him to figure out.

I could not deny the unusual way he seemed to communicate with his father at the hospital. There was Port Angeles, where he knew exactly where I was to meet my friends without me having said a word.

I was so certain…I trailed off growling in frustration. If he couldn't read minds then what could he do? He knew about my dream, which I was positive of. Maybe he had another ability that had to do with reading people, but that still did not explain me. Why did he claim to be unable to read me, yet still seem to know information only I knew?

This was getting me nowhere. I was thinking in circles. I decided to not dwell on his abilities and focus on something much more important and personal. He had been so worried for me today. Why? Why did he seem to care so much? If it were not for his insistence I never would have gone to the hospital. He was far too persuasive than anyone had a right to be. He could dazzle me with his eyes into doing almost anything.

He was dangerous. Instinctively I knew that, but I could not make myself believe that he was bad. He claimed to not be a good friend for me, yet he was always there when I needed him most. He had warned me time and time again that he was dangerous, but his actions always proved otherwise. He protected me, kept me safe, and defended me against others, including myself. Could I possible trust him? Was he really that bad?

I brought my knees to my chest as I leaned back against my bed. I bit my bottom lip as my mind whirled with possibilities.

Would it really be so horrible if we were friends? Before when I made my decision to stay away I really didn't know him as I do now. I trusted him, probably more than I should. I trusted him with my life. Was that exactly what I would be forfeiting if I got involved with him? I shook my head, I couldn't think that way.

I frowned. I was a fool anyway to think friendship was all that I wanted. I couldn't lie to myself no matter how hard I tried. Despite all I had done to try and be good, and hold to my decision, I couldn't stay away. I didn't want to stay away.

A small smile crossed my face as I thought of him. The way I felt when I was around him was like nothing I had ever felt before. The way his eyes pierced me, like he could see into my soul, made me feel…beautiful.

The emotions he invoked in me were like nothing I had ever experienced. With one glance I was putty in his hands, one word and I was madder that I had ever been before, one touch…

I closed my eyes, carefully touching my burnt hand, as I remembered the feel of his hand on mine. Just remembering the feeling caused butterflies to form in my stomach and my hand to tingle.

When I was with him he made me smile. I missed him when he was away, no matter how much I tried to deny it. I yearned for his company. I tried to stay away—tried to be good—but he made it so hard. Everything around us kept pushing us together over and over again. I couldn't seem to escape him, and to be honest, I was glad I never had.

I sighed. I was in love with Edward Cullen. I was sure of it. I could either give into my feelings and let them lead me where they may or… I cringed internally as I contemplated my second choice. I reached up with my good hand and rubbed my chest as pain ripped through it. No, that was not an option. I was in too deep. I could fight it no longer. I was going to leave it all to chance and allow my heart, instead of my mind, lead me where it may.

He had proven trustworthy. I was willing to chance it all. Tomorrow would prove interesting if nothing else. I was still cautious, and afraid, but I needed him.

With my decision finally made, I felt lighter. I was able to finish the project without any further distractions. I was anxious to see Edward again tomorrow. I was anxious to see how things would play out between us.

I crawled into bed a little after eleven too tired to think any longer. Sleep came over me almost as soon as my head hit my pillow, but not before an image of Edward Cullen crossed my mind. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile and only had eyes for me.


	7. Chapter 7

All Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer

All Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer

I slept surprisingly well and awoke refreshed and ready for the day. I changed and did my hair happily. I was ready for school in no time. My hand was much better today. It didn't even hurt.

I didn't look at a clock before I left and was surprised to find I was the first one at school. I still had homework to do from the previous night. I had put off all other assignments in favor of finishing the Biology booklet Edward and I were working on. I decided to make the most of my time and ventured into the school to find a quiet place to work.

Lucky for me, the library was already open. I would have loved to work outside but the drizzly rain prevented me such a luxury. I decided to tackle my English homework first. It was the easiest and also my first class.

I bit down on the eraser of my pencil as I searched for a word that rhymed with orange. Our assignment was to write a poem about something we loved to see. I chose the setting night sky in Arizona. It's something I missed terribly and loved dearly. Nothing compared to the reddish-orange hues that graced the horizon as the sun sank into the endless landscape.

"Nothing rhymes with orange."

I jumped and twisted around in my seat. Behind me stood Edward grinning wildly with a twinkle in his eye.

I blushed embarrassed by my lame poem and quickly turned back around shutting my notebook in haste.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning."

His eyes fell briefly to my now closed notebook before they returned to my face. "What were you describing?"

I averted my eyes, once again feeling the heat return to my face. "Nothing important. It was just some stupid assignment for English." I quickly tucked my notebook safely away in my book bag before I turned back to him.

"It was rather good."

I narrowed my eyes at him ever so slightly.

His eyes widened. "No really. I liked it."

I stared at him critically for a moment trying to decipher if he was telling the truth. He sounded sincere and I could see no traces of humor in his eyes.

"Thanks." I finally muttered.

He sat down across from me at the table. "What were you describing? It seemed foreign to me, though obviously something you highly regarded."

Again, he seemed purely curious. There seemed to be no malice behind his words. It made me relax and feel more at ease.

"I was describing one of the things I miss most about Arizona, the sun setting over the horizon. I'm not very good at it. Words, least of all mine, hardly do it justice." I frowned.

Then a small smile graced my lips. "It's one of the most beautiful things you will ever see." There was a hint of sadness in my voice even I could hear.

His eyes were gentle. "Then that's something I must see one day."

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, simply staring into each other's eyes. I could feel my heart quicken as a strange electricity filled the air. My head began to spin, and just as I thought I would faint the first bell rang breaking me from my trance. I took in a large jagged breath, as I looked around, startled. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath.

"Shall I walk you to class?" He asked as he rose fluidly from his seat waiting for me to join him.

I swallowed hard as he reached towards me not knowing what he was doing. Before I knew it he had my book bag in his hand and was swinging it over his shoulder as if it weighted nothing at all. He looked amused.

"How's your hand feeling?" He asked as we left the library.

"Much better. Thank you. I can carry my bag you know. My hand is hurt not my shoulder." I felt guilty making him carry two bags.

"Oh I know." He grinned, but did not give back my bag.

I could feel scores of eyes watching curiously as Edward walked me to my first class. I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't help looking at the ground as we walked in silence.

Within a few minutes we were in front of my classroom door. Wordlessly he took my bag from his shoulder and handed it to me. He smiled crookedly at me before he turned sharply on his heel and swiftly made his way to his first class. I watched him walk away in a daze. Upon hearing the late bell I rushed into class blushing furiously as I took my seat in the back. I kept my eyes on the person's back in front of me to avoid eye contact with all others.

I did not see Edward for the rest of the morning, though I did not expect to. We only had the one class together. I had completely forgotten about my meeting with Lauren in the pharmacy the night before until I saw Jessica's eager face as I entered my math class. She was practically jumping out of her seat as she waited for me to arrive.

I groaned internally. This was not going to be fun.

I paused, only briefly, at the door. I decided playing ignorant would be the best way to go.

"Hey Jess." I greeted happily as I took my seat next to her.

She beamed throwing her hands up in front of her palms out. "Tell me everything." She demanded.

I cocked my head to the side. "About what?"

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "I talked to Lauren last night. She said she ran into you and Edward Cullen. She said he was holding your hand." She replied accusingly, as if daring me to deny it.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Really, Lauren didn't see much." I sighed, explaining how I had went home early but needed my notes from Edward to do our Biology project. She seemed more than disappointed when I told her he was simply holding my hand because it was hurt due to my clumsiness.

"Lauren said you two looked very friendly together." She fished.

"Well we _are_ friends, Jess." And it was true. Somehow between last night and this morning we had become friends.

She eyed me shrewdly. "You're his only one he seems to ever talk to, besides his family. That has to count for something."

I shrugged trying to appear indifferent as the teacher started class.

She looked up as the teacher looked our way. "Still he didn't have to hold your hand like that." She whispered hurriedly.

I ignored her last remark pretending to focus on what the teacher was saying. She had a point. He didn't have to hold my hand the way he did. He could have let go at any moment and given me a wet towel to use. Especially, after me left the pharmacy. He had bought me enough medicine to ease the pain without the help of his hand. Why had he insisted on the contact? What _did_ that mean?

The bell startled me again, this time signaling lunch. I was completely engrossed in my thoughts. I would have to get the homework from someone later.

My heart rate increased as I wondered if Edward would again be waiting to walk me to lunch as he had the day before. It seemed I was not the only curious one as Jessica gave me a knowing look before she opened the door.

My shoulders slumped slightly, and I saw Jessica frown from the corner of my eye. He was not there. I recovered quickly. It's not like he was supposed to be there. I smiled at Jessica and quickly turned the subject to her and Mike before she could say anything. She took the bait, and as predicted rambled all the way to the lunchroom.

I looked quickly to his table and found him there with his other siblings. He had his back to me. I looked away before he noticed and kept my eyes forward.

I was not that hungry. I decided on a bagel and orange juice. As Jessica and I walked to our table I noticed Lauren was already there. She smiled as we approached, but it seemed insincere.

"So Bella. How was your night?" Lauren asked in a sickeningly sick tone that seemed louder than it needed to be.

"Fine thanks." I noticed more than one person had turned to listen in on our conversation. I wondered idly what she had already said, if anything.

"How's your hand?" She asked.

"Fine." I took a bit of my bagel and looked away hoping she was going to drop it. I hoped in vain.

"So you never did tell me what happened? I mean you must have hurt it pretty badly to need to see a doctor."

I tucked my hurt hand under the table and pushed my food away. I suddenly felt very nauseas.

"I accidentally spilt my hot chocolate on my hand, that's all." I answered quickly.

I looked up in anger as I heard her burst into laughter. "You are so clumsy! I know, I for one, would simply want to die after making such a fool of myself in front of someone like Edward Cullen." She snickered. "It was nice of him to take _pity_ on you and help you like he did." Somehow she managed to still sound sweet, though I knew otherwise. The way she said pity made my blood boil. She was purposely trying to embarrass me and make me look like a fool.

I clenched my jaw as angry tears filled my eyes. I could feel my face burn with embarrassment as all eyes focused on me. I could hear a few people laughing softly. I refused to give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry even if it was simply out of anger. I closed my eyes and stood from my seat. I turned quickly just wanting to escape, but hit something cold and hard.

I thought it was the wall at first, but then remembered that our table was not near any walls. I felt cold hands at my shoulders pull me back ever so gently. I slowly opened my eyes to find Edward Cullen looking at me with a soft smile.

"Are you ready Bella?" He asked.

As I looked at his face my anger melted away. I simply nodded in reply. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be ready for, but I did not want to stay. He reached down grabbing my things before he placed one hand at the small of my back leading me out of the lunchroom. I allowed him to direct me without complaint.

We ended up in the biology room. It was completely vacant, as all other students were at lunch. Silently he led me to the table we shared, pulling my seat out for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

He nodded, setting my book bag down in front of me. I didn't know what else to say. I had no idea how long he had been standing behind me, or how much he may have heard. I felt awkward, and could feel my face turn pink as I bit down on my lower lip.

"I'm sorry for what happened." He finally said after what felt like forever. "She is a dim-witted, jealous girl, nothing more." He added darkly.

I shrugged. So he had heard it all. I don't know why I ever doubted. Edward always seemed to know everything. Wishful thinking on my part I guess. What did he mean by jealous? She was prettier and way more popular than me. What could she possibly be jealous of me for? I could feel my blush intensify as I remembered what Jessica had said. Was she jealous because Edward talked to me and not to her?

I shook my head deciding to change the subject. That was not something I was willing to discuss with him now, or possibly ever.

"I got my part of the project done. Want to see?" I asked digging through my bag for my papers a little too enthusiastically.

"Sure." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I handed him all I had done finally meeting his gaze. His eyes were tender, there wasn't any trace of the pity I dreaded finding there. He smiled warmly at me before looking through my work.

"This is very good Bella. You did a great job." He praised.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to do. I tried to put in the most important information, but I could have missed something."

"No." He shook his head. "I don't think I could have done better if I had done it myself." He winked, causing my heart to skip.

He grinned knowingly at me and once again I blushed.

He returned to look over my work and I dropped my head playing with a piece of my hair. When I could take the silence no longer I looked up. "So I guess all we have to do is meet up after school today to put the final touches on it. Then it will be done." I felt a pang of dread at the thought. That would mean less time with him.

He smiled handing the papers back to me. "After school then." He agreed.

People were staring to trickle in and we talked no more for the rest of class.

I was surprised when he, wordlessly, waited for me after class and walked me to gym. Nothing was said, but there was a strange energy that surrounded us that made my breath come in shallow bursts.

Once I was at the door I turned around to thank him, but stopped. He looked torn about something. Hesitantly he reached forward and brushed my face with the back of his hand. My face burned and tingled all over where he had touched me. My heart raced as he gave me a short smile before departing.

He left me in such a daze that I stumbled my way all through gym, more clumsy than ever. I was benched more than once for the safety of those around me. I raced into the locker room to change once the torturous embarrassment was over. My face was so red; I never thought it would turn back to a normal color again. I wanted to escape as soon as possible.

Fortunately, I was the first one out and was able to escape quickly. As I reached the library my eyes caught movement in the parking lot. Edward was there arguing with his sister, Rosalie. They were all alone; curiously I inched closer to catch what they were saying. They were talking so softly I had to strain to really hear.

"You need to stop now Edward. She's just a little child. Get over this stupid infatuation you have with her. You're putting us all at risk." Her voice was full of venom and I flinched away.

"That's not what this is." He hissed in return. "She's not like that."

"Really? And how would you know? You can't even read her mind! She's not worth it. She knows too much as it is."

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at her causing my breath to hitch. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It." I could feel myself tremble as he said enunciated each word with deliberate slowness.

She gave him a smug look, seemingly undisturbed by his words, as the final bell rang ending the day. Students started filtering out of the buildings, and I turned quickly racing back to the library.

I could feel my heart beating in my throat. What had I just heard? Was it me they were discussing? It had to be me. I was the only one any of them had bothered with. The way he looked at her, as if wanted to kill her…I shivered as I remembered the look on his face. The way she said I wasn't worth it…it was as if she wanted to dispose of me somehow. How was I endangering them? Why did she seem to hate me so? My mind whirled with questions as I let everything that was said sink in.

"Bella?"

I jumped at the sound of my name and turned around. I, instinctively, took a step back as I saw Edward before me. He looked concerned, but I was too confused and frightened to think clearly. I just wanted out.

"Are you feeling all right? You're awfully pale, and trembling all over." He took a step towards me and I took another step back. He froze before me furrowing his brows in confusion.

"I don't think I feel so well." I said reaching into my bag for the notes and then tossing them on the table next to me. "I think I'll go home and rest. You can put the booklet together by yourself, if you don't mind." My voice was low and hoarse.

He paused briefly before answering. "I don't mind."

I nodded in recognition and clutched my book bag to me as I swiftly passed by him and left the library. I half ran to my truck. My hands were shaking making it hard for me to start my truck but eventually I succeeded. As I pulled out I caught the eye of Rosalie and my blood went cold. She looked contemptuously at me. The phrase, if looks could kill, entered my mind as our eyes held. My body trembled as my breathing increased. I tried to swallow, but my throat was too tight.

It wasn't until Alice pulled sharply on her arm that she finally looked away, releasing me. I blinked a few times to clear my head. I pushed hard on the accelerated wanting to just get out of there. Just as I passed by I saw Alice give me a quick sorrow-filled look before she looked back to her family.

I felt dizzy as my mind raced. I left a note for Charlie as soon as I got home. There were plenty of leftovers for dinner. I raced to my room and threw myself on the bed just as the tears started to fall. I wasn't entirely sure why I was crying; I just knew that it felt good to release some of the tension I felt inside.

It was going to be a long night.


	8. Ch 8

All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I had to calm down so that I could think more clearly. I took a few deep breaths and wiped my eyes for the last time.

'Think.' I commanded myself. 'What exactly did you hear?'

There was something she wanted Edward to stop because it was putting his family at risk. She had implied that it was me, but how could I possibly cause them trouble? I had witnessed the strength Edward had first hand with Tyler's van. He was faster and stronger than anything I had ever seen. I could only assume they were all like that. How could a weak, clumsy human like myself be a danger to them? What could I possible be able to do that would hurt them?

"Oh." I exclaimed out loud as I remembered what else she had said. I knew too much. Did they fear exposure? Did she think I would tell everyone what they were? No one would believe me anyway. I would most likely be institutionalized if I ever did tell people what I knew. I frowned. Maybe it was more than that. Even if no one believed me they would still have the stigma of being accused that would follow them making their life uncomfortable.

I cringed slightly as I remembered how she had referred to me, as a child and an infatuation. Was that really all I was, something to pass the time? He had told her it wasn't like that, but what was it then? There were times he would look at me and I felt as though he were examining me like a science project, trying to figure me out. Maybe I wasn't an infatuation of his, but a fascination.

I felt foolish for thinking otherwise. Of course that was all I was to him. He was beautiful, perfect in every way. I was plain, boring and clumsy—the two did not go together.

Rosalie had confirmed that Edward could read minds--just not mine. The way she said it…it was as if it didn't happen very often. It was as if she were taking a jibe at him. I could not deny the relief I felt knowing my mind was silent to him. My inner thoughts were safe.

Why had he been so mad at her? He truly looked like he was going to kill her. The tone of his voice was enough to cause me to quake in my shoes, but it had little effect on her. I couldn't help thinking he must have read something in her mind that set him off. What could she have thought that would have caused him to want to hurt her?

I blew air from mouth upward, blowing my hair from my face. There were too many questions and not enough answers. This was how it always was when it came to Edward.

A few things were clear. Rosalie hated me. I shivered as I remembered the cold glare she had given me in the parking lot. Maybe hated was not strong enough of a word, perhaps loathed would be better. For whatever reason, instinctively I knew she would be happier if I were dead. I swallowed hard at the thought, knowing full well if she wanted me dead I would be.

I had never before had need to fear for my life. My breathing increased as the possibilities filled my head. I would have to avoid her. I was sure she was nothing like a school bully. I had a feeling she usually got her way no matter what.

To protect Edward and myself I would have to keep away—if for only a little while. I hated knowing I was causing problems within Edward's family. It wasn't right. I felt my chest tighten with pain, but there was nothing that could be done. For now I had to keep away.

I fell into a restless sleep after that. My dreams were filled with images of Rosalie and Edward. In every image they were fighting and then turning that anger on me. I was beyond tired the next day. I longed for the weekend where I could leave school and the Cullen's behind.

I awoke early. I had to shower in the morning since I had fallen asleep so early the night before. I could hear Charlie moving around downstairs, but I wanted to avoid him so I took my time.

I arrived at school as late as I could to avoid meeting anyone in the parking lot. I made it to class in just enough time so that I wasn't late. I was anxious for my morning to end. I didn't want to go to lunch and face everyone. I didn't want to go to biology and face Edward, though I knew I had to. Today we turned in our project. We no longer needed to meet until the fieldtrip with the kids next weekend. I was both relieved and disappointed.

I purposefully took as much time as I could getting to math to avoid another ambush by Jessica. She looked annoyed as I took my seat next to her. I had arrived just as the bell rang leaving no time for talking.

I rushed around after class to gather my things. I had decided, as the teacher droned on about conics, that I would go to my truck for lunch. It would solve a lot of problems. I had a granola bar in my bag I could snack on. I would be fine until I got home.

I was the first student through the door once class ended, but I stopped short. A very repentant looking Edward Cullen stood just a few feet away. Hesitantly, he approached me as if he were afraid I would run away. I couldn't blame him after yesterday in the library. I had been so confused I simply bolted from him.

He stopped in front of me and smiled ever so softly. "Would you care to join me for lunch?"

I bit my lower lip before he added quickly. "I need to talk to you."

"I wasn't going to lunch." I said in a small voice.

"Aren't you hungry? You should eat."

I shrugged. "I have something in my bag."

"Could I perhaps join you then? It's important, what I have to say to you."

I sighed. "All right." I finally conceded. I started walking towards the parking lot but thought better of it. Where was I going to go now? It wasn't really raining out at the moment so I decided to sit at one of the picnic benches in the back of the school.

It was quiet between us for a few moments.

"I wanted to apologize." He finally said in a soft voice.

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Apologize, for what?"

"My sister Rosalie can come off a little…" He paused searching for the correct word as a frown crossed his face, "harsher than she means to. I apologize if she upset you in anyway."

"It's ok."

"I also wanted to apologize for something else that happened yesterday. I saw you running off just after the last bell. I can't help but think you might have over heard some of the argument my sister and I had."

My face instantly flamed and I looked down to try to hide my face. I could feel the heat spread to my neck as he continued. He had caught me ease dropping, and yet he was the one apologizing. I felt both guilt and embarrasement wash through me.

"I assure you I did not intend for you ever to hear such things—see me that way. I apologize if I frightened you. I promise you Rosalie will not bother you again." His voice became darker as he said the last part, reminding me of how dangerous he appeared in the parking lot just the day before. I shivered despite myself, hoping he did not notice.

I looked up to find his face gentle, nothing like I had pictured in my mind seconds before. I attempted to smile at him, but it looked more like a grimace. "It's fine really. I wasn't that scared and I didn't hear all that much." I tried to lie though even I did not believe my words.

He gave me a knowing look but did not press further. I felt uncomfortable sitting next to him and searched for an excuse to leave.

"I think I left my granola bar in my truck. I'm going to go get it before lunch is over."

He nodded, though again he did not look entirely convinced. I got up quickly and made my way to my truck. I slumped over the sterling wheel and groaned. What a mess.

His sister didn't look too scared of him yesterday, what could he have said that would keep her away now? I still feared her, but could not make myself fear him. Stupid, though I may be, I still trusted him.

I glanced at the clock in my truck and sighed, time for class. I quickly took a few bites of my granola bar on my way. When I got to class Edward was already at our table. I took my seat beside him, pulling out my notebook and began doodling until class started. I kept my eyes trained to the paper in front of me and he never once attempted to talk to me.

At the end of class Mr. Banner called us to his desk. I hoped Edward had the project done, though I knew there was no reason to worry.

"So what do you two have to give me?"

Edward handed over a very professional looking booklet. It looked amazing. I could tell Mr. Banner was highly impressed. I looked to Edward and saw him grinning. I could only assume it was due to Mr. Banner's thoughts.

"Nicely done you two."

"Thanks." We both said in unison.

Edward glanced at me causing me to blush so I quickly looking away.

"Nicely done indeed. Well looks like all you two have to do is prepare for next weekend. I will give you more details next week." He smiled putting our finished project into his brief case before leaving the room.

I played with a piece of my hair as I stood still in front of the teacher's desk.

"So, until next weekend?"

I smiled. "Next weekend." I agreed. "Then you'll finally be rid of me." I half joked.

"I never said I wanted to be rid of you." He responded softly.

I blushed biting my lip. "I have to get to class before I'm late. I'll…see you around Edward."

He nodded. I could feel his eyes on me as I left the classroom, but I didn't turn around.

After school I was uncertain about going out to my truck. I knew if I waited long enough in the locker room that Edward and his family would be gone and I wouldn't have to risk seeing Rosalie again. I felt like a coward and decided to instead be brave.

I took a deep breath squaring my shoulders as I left the gym. I kept my eyes forward only seeing my truck in front of me. I resisted the urge to look to where I knew Edward's Volvo would be parked as I drove away. As the school disappeared behind me I breathed a sigh of relief. I had a weekend of nothing planned ahead of me--stress free--worry free; it was exactly what I needed.


	9. Chapter 9

All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

A smile graced my lips as I opened my eyes. It was supposed to be sunny today. I decided to celebrate by wearing one of the few sleeveless shirts I owned. I decided to clean the house while I waited for the sun to show up. It was in desperate need of dusting and I was in desperate need of clean clothing.

I finished cleaning just in time for lunch. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do for the day. The sun had just started to peek through the clouds and I couldn't contain myself any longer. I packed a little lunch and set out for my truck. It was more humid than I liked it, but I wasn't complaining. At least the sun was shinning.

I drove without direction, undecided on where I should go. I finally ended up at the beach near La Push where I had first talked to Jacob. I was happily surprised to find it nearly vacant. I figured more people would be taking advantage of the sun.

I set my blanket down near the surf and ate my peanut butter and jelly sandwich as I watch the waves crash onto the shore. It was so peaceful. The smell of the salt water always relaxed me. I closed my eyes as I licked the salt from my lips. This was exactly what I needed.

After a long while I got up and started to walk the shoreline allowing the waves to break along my feet. I tried to keep my mind clear, but it was near impossible. Every thought I had seemed to revert back to Edward or the Cullen's. It was frustrating. I was trying to have a stress free weekend but my mind wouldn't let me.

I sighed irritated with myself. I walked back to my blanket and pulled out the book I brought and started to read. It was just the distraction I needed. Before I knew it I was lost in another place wrapped up in another's problems and concerns.

I don't know when or how it happened but the next thing I remembered hearing was the honking of a horn. I sat up with a jolt trying to process what was going on. I was at the beach. I must have fallen asleep while reading. The sun was setting, and I gathered my things quickly to leave. Charlie would be home soon. I had served him enough leftovers for one week. He deserved a nice meal.

Some kids I didn't recognize were coming down to the beach to have, what looked like, a bonfire. That was the horn I had heard blowing. I hurried home, trying to beat Charlie. I hadn't left a note and knew he would worry if I weren't there.

As I gathered my things and got out of my truck my hair stood up on end. It was as if someone were watching me. I looked around and could find no one, but I hurried to my door just the same. I hesitated before grabbing the hidden key over the door, not wanting to give its location away, and unlocked the door taking the key with me.

I closed and locked the door swiftly behind me, but still could not shake the feeling that I was not alone.

"Charlie?" I called out. His cruiser was not in the driveway and I knew he was still out fishing, but I hoped. There was no answer.

I shook my head. I was being silly. No one was here. I went about getting dinner ready as if nothing had happened, and eventually the feeling went away.

I had just put the steaks into the over when I heard the door open. My heart jumped a bit at first, bit I soon settled down once I saw who was there.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey dad. Catch anything good?"

"The usual. Smells good." He commented as he slipped off his muddy boots. "The house looks nice."

I smiled as I watched him head into the living room to catch the news. I decided to go in and join him while I waited for dinner to cook. We remained silent as we usually did, but it was comfortable.

We ate dinner with little conversation, but that was how we were together. It was nice to be able to sit with someone in silence and be at ease.

There was little to do once everything was cleaned up from dinner, so I went to my room to finish my book and drifted off to sleep.

I stretched my legs and arms yawning as I looked around me. I had slept well. I was a little disappointed it was Sunday. Tomorrow would mean school. I had done a good job of keeping myself distracted enough yesterday, but I wasn't sure how to distract myself today.

Charlie was at work, it was raining out, and I didn't have anything to really read. I had some homework I needed to get caught up with so I decided to start there. I took a quick shower before spreading my books out in the living room and diving in. It took only a few hours for me to finish and it felt good. This was the most boring weekend in history, but was exactly what I needed.

At lunch I decided to order a pizza and watch some movies. There weren't many to choose from, but eventually I found a nice long one I hadn't seen in a long time. I hadn't even dressed for the day, and did not plan to. With a slice of pizza in hand I hit play and settled in.

I must have watched three movies before Charlie got home giving me a funny look.

"What's going on here?"

I smiled. "Nothing. I just decided to have a lazy day."

"You didn't even get dressed." He observed as I got up and cleaned up my mess in the living room.

"It was a lazy day, you're not supposed to. There is pizza in the fridge if you're hungry. I'm going to go shower."

He nodded as he headed to the kitchen shaking his head.

I took a nice long shower as I relaxed even more. I was all ready yawning as I stepped out. I couldn't wear my normal pajamas as I had worn them all day and had pizza grease on them. I dug through my drawers finding a big t-shirt instead. It would have to do until I did laundry. I settled into my bed fully relaxed.

This had been the perfect weekend, though I couldn't help feeling a little lonely having no one to share it with. I drifted off to sleep in no time my mind clear.

I was awoken by a strange sound in the middle of the night and I jumped startled. I tried to scream but something cold pressed against my mouth. I tried to get free but something was holding me. I jerked my eyes open and frantically looked around and found two golden eyes starring back at me. My heart raced and my breathing became labored.

What was going on?

I know evil for leaving you here. BUT it is better to leave it here and start in Edward's POV. So the next chapter…hopefully tonight or tomorrow will be in his POV.


	10. Chapter 10

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

EPOV

"I have to get to class before I'm late. I'll…see you around Edward." She stammered blushing on her way out the door.

I simply nodded not sure of what I should say to her. I sighed as I watched her leave. I decided to skip my last class and spent the final hour of school listening to music in my car.

I could quite literally kill Rosalie. How could she have scared Bella like that? She had never done anything to her; hell she hadn't even spoken to her. I knew she was frightened about Bella exposing us, but she hadn't yet and I didn't think she was going to. I wasn't sure how I knew, I just did. It went deeper than that. Rosalie was jealous of my feelings for Bella. She was being absurd. She didn't want me; she just wanted me to want her. I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous it all was.

Bella was unlike anyone I had ever met. She was a puzzle, a mystery I was trying to unfold. She was the only person I knew who could see through me pretenses and wasn't afraid to put me in my place.

Every time I thought of her it brought a smile to my face. I was happier since I had known her. My family had noticed, though many did not agree with me spending time with the human girl.

I could only agree with them. I was dangerous, more so to her than any other. I should stay away, she wanted me to stay away, yet I could not. I was drawn to her. Every night at her house…when I would hear my name pass her lips as she slept…it was the most exquisite feeling I had ever had in my life. No matter if she wanted me or not I would always be there for her, protecting her. She was my life now, the most important thing to me.

I was furious with myself for not noticing her sooner when I was arguing in the parking lot with Rosalie. I was such a fool! I never wanted her to see that side of me. I was fairly certain she knew I was anything but normal, but I wasn't sure what her theories were. This bothered me greatly. It was beyond frustrating that I could not know her mind. Never had I had to work so hard for information.

I had apologized to her, for frightening her. It pained me to know that I had scared her so much. Though in a way I was glad she was finally fearful of me, but found myself torn--it bothered me. I didn't want her to be afraid; I didn't want her to fear me. It was best for her safety if she did, and it was selfish for me to want anything else.

'_Finally. We get to leave this hole.'_ I heard Emmett think as the finally bell rang.

I looked up noticing all the children leaving their classes. My eyes instinctively went to where I knew Bella would be. I ignored the thoughts of my family as I concentrate on the gym door. Finally, she appeared and a faint smile graced my lips.

She really was clumsy, more so than any human I had ever known. It was part of her charm, but caused me to be overly anxious when I was not around her.

She didn't look around at all. She focused all her attention on her truck, if you could even call it that. It was more like a heap of rusting steel. She was acting stranger than usual, as if she were trying to avoid someone. She didn't even glance my way as she passed my car as she usually did.

I heaved a heavy sigh as my family entered the car, my mood turning dark. I could feel their eyes on me as I drove down the road but I ignored their thoughts. As soon as the car was parked I was out. I was at my piano within minutes playing a dark tune. My family knew better than to disturb me and left me alone.

I played long into the night relentlessly. As dawn broke I found myself playing the song she had inspired. The melody was so much like her, gentle, soft, and so very sweet. The joy I felt when I was around her came through in the song, and I longed to be with her again.

It was better this way, no matter how it pained me. She was safer keeping her distance. She was being wise.

I read from Alice's thoughts that it was to be sunny today. I ran to my room and changed quickly. It was perfect weather for sun bathing. Wanting nothing more than to be alone with only my thoughts, I ran for my car and sped down the driveway.

The meadow I had found not too long ago had become a haven for me. It was one of the few places I could truly be alone. It afforded me the privacy I needed to be myself without being bombarded with the thoughts of others. My talent, though useful, was an incredible burden at times. I had to go through great lengths if I wanted solitude, more so than any normal person.

I scoffed as I raced down the road. Normal. I was anything but, even among my own kind. I was a freak.

I slammed the car into park and took off running. It was exhilarating to feel the wind rush around me, and within minutes I found myself in my sanctuary. I laid down in the center with my shirt open allowing the rays of the sun to warm my body.

I smiled, nothing ever compared to the warmth the sun provided me. It seeped into my very core warming me from the inside out. But it paled in comparison to the heat I felt whenever I touched Bella.

Holding her hand as I had that night…I could feel the warmth from her body seep into mine causing a fire to flame from within. Never had I known such heat or pleasure. I had touched many humans before and yet never had this kind of reaction. It was both incredible and terrifying.

She was so soft and warm—vulnerable in every way it seemed. I couldn't seem to stay away from her, though I knew I should. I watched her though I knew I shouldn't. I continuously checked up on her throughout the day as I read the minds of those around her. It was unbearably hard to stay away when I knew she was going to get hurt.

I had to almost physically restrain myself a few days back as I watched her fall again and again during gym class. Thankfully, the gym teacher had finally decided to bench her. His thoughts brought a smile to my face.

'_That Swan girl is a menace to everyone around her. How she managed to live this long is beyond me. If I don't bench her now I won't have a class left. She'll end up injuring them all.'_

He had been utterly frustrated with her, though it was not her fault. He was correct about one thing--she was a menace. Never before had I met someone so prone to accidents. She was truly a danger magnet. If there was anything dangerous in a 100-mile radius of her it invariably found her. I had no idea how she managed to survive this long without protection.

I could feel my skin beginning to cool and I opened my eyes to see the sun starting to set. I got up, deciding to check on Bella. I was incredibly anxious to see her again and make sure she was safe.

I arrived at her house to find that she was not home. I wondered idly where she could possibly have gone when I heard the familiar roar of her truck's engine not far away. I watched from the cover of the trees as she exited her truck. I breathed in deeply hoping to catch her scent. She smelt of sand and salt water-she had been at the beach.

I frowned. Of all the places for her to go she had to pick the one I was not allowed to enter. I shook my head as I continued to watch her from afar. She seemed edgier than usual. She looked around and I could smell fear in her scent. Did she know I was watching? My car was parked a few streets away to avoid detection, and I was too far into the woods for her eyes to see me. She must have sensed someone was watching.

Not wanting to frighten her further I backed away, reassured she was safe for now. I would return tonight to make sure.

As soon as I entered my house Rosalie was waiting for me.

'_Did you have a nice day Edward? Not like I have to guess where you've been. Probably stalking that human girl again.'_

I growled warningly at her, but she did not stop her assault.

'_You need to stop this now. I'm sick of you being so selfish.'_

"Selfish? You would know all about that wouldn't you Rosalie." I hissed through clenched teeth.

'_I'm not the one endangering everyone around me.'_

"I'm not having this discussion with you again." I answered as I walked away from her.

'_She's going to be the downfall of this family. She needs to be taken care of before something happens.'_

I snapped. Before even I knew what I was doing I had her pinned up against the wall. "If you so much as look in her direction again, breathe a breath on her hair I will hurt you. Leave. Her. Alone." My tone was deadly.

She struggled against my grip and I let her down. I could feel the presence of others in the room with us but I ignored them.

"Why don't you take your own advice? You're so damn arrogant. You think you know everything, but you don't. You're wrong, this is wrong. It's not normal." Her tone was icy.

I shrugged as if her words meant nothing to me, though they pierced right through me. She was right on many levels. I continued on my way up the stairs blocking the rest of her thoughts from me. I didn't want to fight. It was the same argument again and again. It was incredibly tiresome.

Worst of all, I knew Rosalie was correct, but I couldn't seem to stop. It was much more than her scent that attracted me to her. I was fascinated by her mind, her quick wit…to watch her blush…

It was not normal. I was not normal, yet it did not stop me from changing and heading over to her house. It was late enough where I knew she would be in bed sleeping. I needed to check on her to make sure she was all right. She was a drug to me, something I couldn't seem to quit.

Her bedroom window was dark and I easily scaled the side of the house entering her room through her window. She looked like an angel. There was a small smile playing across her lips. She looked incredible peaceful.

A few stray hairs crossed her face and I couldn't help myself as I reached down to push them away. She stirred briefly and I thought I might have woken her, but she simply sighed and settled back down.

I listened as she mumbled my name a few times causing my dead heart to sore, before I left her in peace. It was nearly morning and I did not want her to find me in her room and so I left her there to wake alone.

Alice was waiting for me once I got home. "I had a vision."

I quirked my head to the side, curious as to what it could be. She allowed the vision to play in her head once again. There was a coven of three vampires coming to visit the area. They seemed merely curious, but it was clear they did not share the same diet as we did.

"I thought you would want to know." She added lightly.

"Yes, thank you." I would have to keep an extra careful eye on Bella. She had an uncanny ability to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She smelled far to good to leave her alone. If any one of them were to catch her scent…I shuddered at the thought. Yes, I would have to be extra vigilant.

"When?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but soon."

I nodded thanking her again before I went to my room. How was I to do this? How was I to protect someone who clearly did not want to be around me? Time and time again I had tried to be near her and she had pushed me away. I couldn't blame her, but I could not tell her the truth—could I?

She suspected something, which was clear. She knew far more than most humans did. She knew of my strength, speed, coldness…knowing her she probably figured other things out. She was far too perceptive for her own good.

I ran my hands through my hair. If only I could read her mind! I wouldn't have to guess at what she knew or thought. The one mind above all others I yearned to know and it was closed to me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I calmed myself. I would have to hunt tonight. I would simply watch her from afar. She did not need to know more than she all ready did. If I were going to be around her more often I would have to take extra precautions. I would not be the one to hurt her. I would keep her safe.

I did not travel far and was back at her house by the time she woke up. I watched her the entire day as she relaxed around the house. I found myself caught up in her facial expressions. When her brow would furrow I wanted to reach out and make it go away. Each smile would make me smile. Her laughter was music to me ears, and I could not deny the joy I felt as the sound drifted my way.

By nightfall her father had returned and I decided to leave her briefly to change and check in with my family. It was supposed to storm tonight which usually meant one thing, baseball.

I would not be joining them. I wanted to stay as close to Bella as I could. Alice would have already seen my decision so there would be no need to tell my family of my decision.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked as I walked through the door.

"Yes."

My family was just on their way out.

"Have you seen anything new?"

"No. I'll let you know when I do." She promised. She leaned up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to join the others.

I sat down at my piano and began playing as soon as they were gone. I had some time to kill before I could go back to see Bella. The familiar melody of her song wafted through the house as my thoughts once again turned to her angelic face.

Sooner than I expected I caught the minds of my family approaching. I glanced at the clock noticing that it had been only a few hours since they had gone.

I listened more closely.

'_Edward, we have guests with us--two males and a female. They are the ones Alice saw. They appear to be merely curious. You should be there when we arrive.'_

Carlisle thoughts were clear. I would have to stay for the time being.

I stood on the porch as I awaited their arrival. I wanted nothing more than to send them off on their way as soon as possible. I found myself restless to get back to Bella, though I knew the danger was coming my way not hers.

I caught the minds of the strangers and I had to agree with Carlisle. They appeared to be curious about our lifestyle, and wanting nothing more than to clean up and be on their way.

I would do nothing to hinder their plans.

I watched as they approached the house. Carlisle was in the lead with Esme and Rosalie on either side. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice ran directly behind the visitors as if they were herding them, keeping them from wondering off. I could not argue with their logic.

They stopped in front of me.

"This is my other son Edward." Carlisle introduced politely.

I nodded at the others as Carlisle introduced them to me in turn.

'_This coven is enormous. Much like those in Italy…'_ Laurent mused.

'_Unlike anything I have ever seen before. How do they do it?'_ The female seemed overly apprehensive, as if at any moment she was prepared to bolt. Her eyes roamed relentlessly from one person to the next as if she were waiting for one of us to attack.

'_I can't believe after all these years… So this is what came of her. Interesting.'_ My eyes instantly fell to the one called James. He was looking at no one in particular so I had no idea who he might be referring to. But his thoughts were confusing. I could sense awe and regret for something, but I didn't know what. I searched for more information, but his thoughts reveled nothing more.

"Come lets go inside." Carlisle suggested.

I went inside and joined my family. After a moment of polite conversation we gave our visitors a change of clothing and sent them on their way. As soon as they were out the door I was off.

I needed to check on Bella and make sure they were not taking any detours. I climbed into her window without braking pace and was relieved to find her peacefully asleep in her bed. I sat in her rocking chair and watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath. She was safe.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at her before I caught the thoughts of another. Their thoughts were not clear at first and I listened closer to decipher what they were thinking as I sniffed the air for their scent.

'_It must run in the family. Another fool, protecting what it not his. This one will not get away.'_ I froze. It was James. I sat in shock as his plan unfolded before me. He had her scent, the scent of my Bella, and he wanted her.

I jumped from her window and made a close sweep of the area, but he was already gone. I could no longer catch his mind.

I instantly reached for my phone, but it was already ringing.

"Edward." It was Alice.

"I know." I said in a low deadly voice.

"Emmett and Jasper are on their way."

"I'll be there shortly." I said as I shut my phone. I climbed back through her window. I knew time was of the essence and I reached out to shake Bella awake.

She jumped and tried to scream but I covered her mouth to muffle the sound. I could not have her waking Charlie. She started to thrash around and I wrapped my arm around her to restrain her. It broke my heart to see her so frightened but I had no other choice. I had led him to her. I had put her in danger. It was my entire fault.

Her eyes flew open and the naked fear I saw there tore me up. I stared back un- flinching. Her heart was racing, but soon she recognized me and I could sense her calming down, even if just a little bit.

I removed my hand from her mouth, but she said nothing.

"I'm so sorry. I have to get you out of here. You're in danger Bella." I explained quickly.

She blinked a few times before answering. "What? Edward, what are you doing here?" She backed away from me pulling the covers up closer around her.

"There are things you don't know about me. Things that will be explained to you later, I promise, but I need you to trust me. We need to get out of here, now."

She looked at me for a long moment before she nodded. "I trust you." She whispered taking me by surprise.

"Leave a note for your father. Tell him whatever you need to tell him so he won't go looking for you. I'll start packing you a bag."

She nodded as she got up and went to her desk. She was being much to calm. It wasn't natural, but there was no time to think on it now. I was done packing her gym bag before she had finished her note. I could see a few tears escape her eyes as she finished.

Without a word I reached over and took her into my arms. I gave her a small smile before I wiped her tears away.

"I'll keep you safe Bella. I promise."

She nodded wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hold on tight." I warned before I jumped from her window. Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me just inside the tree line and we were off.

We made it back to my house in record time. My family was all gathered in the living room when we arrived. I set Bella, gently, back on her feet but she clung to my hand refusing to let it go.

"What's the plan?" Carlisle asked turning to look at me.

"We get her as far from here as possibly. Then we hunt." My voice turned dark as I imagined what he wanted to do to Bella and I could feel her cling tighter to my hand.

'_Are you sure? Is that necessary?' _Carlisle questioned me in his mind.

"He's a tracker." I answered simply.

I heard Rosalie scoff from across the room and I glared at her. Emmett put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"Rosalie." I heard him whisper to her. "He loves her. Be good."

She stalked away from him like a small child and sat down in one of the chairs in the room looking the other direction.

Emmett sighed.

I chose to ignore her and focused on the others in my family. I saw recognition flash in their eyes, and watched as they tensed.

"Where will I go?" A soft voice asked half hidden behind me. I turned then to face the one I was sworn to protect. Her face was tear stained and she looked even more fragile and pale.

My eyes softened as I looked upon her face. "We're figuring that out. First, I need you to change. You can't travel in what you have on." She was only wearing an over sized shirt. We needed to confuse the scent, and I didn't want her to freeze to death.

She blushed as she looked down to take in her appearance. She let go of my hand as she instinctively pulled down on the hem of her shirt as if to make it longer.

"Esme?" I turned to look at my mother figure.

"Of course." She leaned down to take Bella into her arms but she instantly pulled away back into my arms.

"I won't hurt you Bella. I promise." Esme implored reaching for Bella once again.

Bella only clung tighter to my shirt, refusing to let go.

"Bella," I said as I pried her hands from my shirt. "You need to go with Esme. There isn't time for this. You need to get changed."

She shook her head defiantly. I sighed in frustration.

'_Edward, she's frightened. Don't make it worse. Why don't you take her to my room and let her get changed there.'_ Esme suggested smiling warmly at Bella.

I nodded in agreement. I leaned down scooping Bella, once again, into my arms and ran to Esme's room. Once there I set her down near the dresser.

"Choose whatever you like, just make it fast." I told her before I turned around to give her privacy.

"I know what you are." I heard her say just above a whisper.

"What?" I turned around to face her. Her head was down and she was fidgeting with her fingers.

"I-I-know what you and your family are. I can guess what the danger is."

"How?" I breathed before shaking my head. There was no time. Later when the danger was not so close. "You need to change. Leave your clothes on the floor for Esme. We will need to confuse the scent."

She nodded her head and began picking out clothing as I turned around. I listened to the conversation downstairs, as she got dressed. We would leave in three groups. The men would take off first leading the hunt. Esme would dress in her clothing and head off in one direction with a less than thrilled Rosalie. Carlisle had made her role clear as a member of this family, and she had grudgingly agreed to help. Alice and I would then be free to escape with Bella at our sides. We would drive as far East as we could, stopping only when necessary, until we found a safe place to stay.

It was a plan I could live with.

As soon as Bella was done I took her into my arms and raced back downstairs. Carlisle was handing phones out to everyone.

'_I assume you heard?'_ He thought as he passed me.

I nodded.

"Alice will it work?" I asked turning to face my favorite sister.

She closed her eyes in concentration and we all froze around her to hear her answer.

"James and Laurent will follow the men. The female will go after Esme, then the way should be clear."

'_He doesn't stand a chance against us Edward. He won't get through us. Your girl will be safe.'_ Emmett promised as he exited the house with the others.

We waited silently for James and Laurent to take the bait. After a few minutes Esme's phone rang. She didn't say anything and within minutes her phone was shut once again.

"They're being followed." She said simply. She turned to me and hugged me fiercely. "You take good care of that girl. She's special."

She turned from me and gave Bella a warm smile. "Be safe." And with that Esme and Rosalie were out the door.

Bella couldn't seem to stop fidgeting at my side. I finally took her hands in mine and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's all going to work out Bella. I promise you will be home and safe again before you know it."

She smiled weakly and nodded.

"It's time." Alice announced from the doorway.

"Where…" Bella began to ask, but I covered her mouth with my hand cutting her off.

"Not know. Later. We must get going."

"Okay."

I allowed Alice to drive opting instead to sit in the backseat as I tried my best to comfort Bella. I began humming the song I wrote for her and eventually she fell asleep in my arms.


	11. Chapter 11

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

BPOV

I fell in and out of sleep for a long time. The black tint of the windows on the car made it hard to decipher where I was. Not that it mattered, not that I cared. Silent tears were my constant companion as I pictured Charlie's face upon reading my note. I had made it clear that I loved him, but could no longer live with him. I had been cruel really, using the same words my mother had used when she left him. It was the only way I could ensure he would not look for me. I had promised to call as soon as I could to let him know I was all right, but knowing I had hurt him was too much.

At one point I had become almost hysterical demanding to go back. In all the confusion I had completely forgotten about Charlie's safety. I had been so wrapped up in saving myself, so selfish, that I had completely forgotten about him. Edward had promised me that the others were looking out for him, and that he would be safe. I was mollified for the moment, but would question the others once they called with news to make sure. If he got hurt because of me…if any of them were to get hurt because of me…the thought made me sick.

Edward's shirt was soaked with my tears, but he never once complained. He simply held me in his arms, occasionally whispering words of comfort. The car ride for the most part had been silent. I could feel myself beginning to dose again and I didn't fight it. At least in my dreams I was safe, the world was normal, and no one was in danger.

I woke feeling just as tired as when I fell asleep—it could have been hours or mere minutes—I wasn't sure. The sun had risen and I could finally see of the countryside, but it was too generic to give me a hint as to where we were going.

"Bella?" Edward asked in a soothing voice.

I looked up at him, but did not say a word. His eyes looked pained as he took in the vacant expression on my face.

"Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "No." I croaked. My voice was hoarse from all my crying.

He sighed. "I think you should at least try to eat, at the very least drink something."

I shook my head again. "I'm fine." The truth was I wasn't sure I could eat even if I wanted to. My stomach was one nig knot of anxiety. The mere thought of food made it do slips.

He caught Alice's eye in the rear view mirror. It looked as though they were having a private conversation, but I was too tired to care and I looked away. There were so many questions whirling in my head. I could guess that something supernatural was after me, but I didn't know why? I had no idea where I was going or for how long. I had no clothes, and no money. I was completely at the mercy of Edward and his sister. The thought made me uneasy, but there was nothing I could do about that at the moment. I shifted beside Edward, pulling at the Esme's clothing that hung on me in all the wrong places. I wanted to change into something more comfortable, but had no other choice but to suffer for the time being.

As late afternoon fell I noticed Alice veer off the highway. I became more alert wondering if we had finally reached our destination.

Edward noticed. "There's a mall here. We're going to get you some clothing and something to eat."

I opened my mouth to protest but Edward cut me off. "No, butts Bella. You need to at least try to eat, and I know you are not very comfortable in Esme's clothes."

"I don't have any money." I admitted in a low voice.

"It's all taken care of, no worries." He soothed.

"I can't let you do that." I said dropping my head to stare at my hands in my lap.

"You can and you will." Alice said to me for the first time since entering the car.

I started to shake my head. Edward reached out placing his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him. "Don't worry about it. You have enough to worry about without concerning yourself with finances. Please let me do this much for you?" His eyes penetrated into mine, pleading with me to comply. I had no other choice really and reluctantly agreed.

Alice skirted, deftly, through the traffic and we arrived at the mall in no time. Alice parked in the parking garage, and it did not escape my notice that they both appeared to be avoiding the sun. It was something I would question Edward about later.

"What would you like to eat Bella?" Edward asked as soon as we were inside.

I shrugged, nothing sounded good.

"I'll surprise you then." He smiled at me but it was all wrong somehow. "You go with Alice and get whatever you need."

As he pulled away from me I grabbed hold of his sleeve. Alice seemed like a nice enough person, but I didn't entirely trust her yet. After the run in I had with his other sister I wasn't sure what to expect from the other members of his family.

He reached out stroking my cheek with his hand. "You'll be perfectly safe with Alice. I promise." His words rang with sincerity and slowly I loosened my grip on his shirt and he pulled away. I watched him walk away for a moment before I felt Alice take my hand.

"This way Bella."

I followed her into a store that I would never frequent on my own. I wouldn't be able to afford a pair of socks let alone an outfit.

As soon as we entered Alice turned to me spreading my arms out at my side.

"You're about a two." She stated rather than asked, and then she was off. She flung clothes into my arms at an alarming rate. Every now and again I would she would grab something for her or Edward, but the majority seemed to be for me.

She didn't bother having me try anything on before she led me to the register. I turned my head as the total grew higher and higher. I did not need to know how much she was wasting on me.

She pulled me into a few more stores purchasing me hair supplies, and other necessities for which I was eternally grateful, before we ended up at the food court.

Edward was sitting in the far corner with two trays heaped with food. It looked as though he had frequented every vender.

"I wasn't sure what you would like." He said as I took a seat across from him.

"Thanks." I said eyeing the food with little enthusiasm. I finally reached for the turkey sandwich and took a small bit. I quickly took another much bigger bit, realizing I was much hungrier than I originally thought. I reached for a drink and began guzzling it down, and soon it was empty. Alice quickly discarded it and Edward pushed another my way.

I felt self-conscious as they both sat watching me eat, but was too hungry to slow down. After my second soda and having eaten the rest of my sandwich I was finally satiated, and leaned back in my chair.

"Did you get everything you needed?"

"And then some." I muttered feeling guilty for having allowed them to spend so much on me.

Edward grinned. "We should get on our way then. Did you want to take any of this for the ride?"

I furrowed my brows. "How much longer are we going to drive?"

"A while yet."

I nodded grabbing another sandwich from the tray with a drink. I started to walk off but felt a hand on my arm restraining me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked. He sounded angry.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Alice will go with you." As if on cue, Alice got up and came to my side.

"I can go alone."

"Alice goes with you, or you don't go. I'm not taking any chances." He said firmly leaving no room for argument.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but knew there was no way I could get out of it. I handed him my food forcefully, turning on my heel with Alice directly behind me.

"This is so not necessary." I mumbled as I entered the bathroom.

"He worries about you." Alice explained taking me by surprise. I didn't think she would hear me.

"Why?" I asked earnestly then ducked my head and spoke much more softly. "I don't understand why any of you are doing this. I'm not worth all this trouble." I never did understand his infatuation with my safety. Why did he seem to be so concerned, why did he always care so much? Why was his family so willing to get involved?

"Don't you know?" Her tone was very soft and gentle.

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. "Know what?"

She pursed her lips. "That's for him to say, not me. And you are worth it." She added a little more forcefully. Before I could say anything else she led me to the handicap stall and put a pile of clothes into my arms. "I think you'll be more comfortable in these."

"Thank you." I whispered as a few tears escaped my eyes.

She smiled warmly wiping my tears away. "No need for thanks. You better hurry. I'm sure Edward is getting anxious."

I gave a small smile and changed closed the door to change.

"Pass me your old clothes, but keep your sneakers." She called to me and I quickly obeyed.

The clothes she had bought for me were extraordinary and fit me like a glove. The jeans were dark and hung low on my hips. The shirt was as soft as cashmere and I wondered if that was exactly what it was. It was dark blue with a v-neck. Once I emerged from the bathroom she handed me a hairbrush and a hair tie, whish I gratefully took. My hair was full of knots and tangles. I gave up untangling my hair after a few tries and opted instead to simply pull it back into a messy bun until I could shower and properly work on them.

I splashed water on my face, and sighed as I took in my reflection. My face now looked cleaner but I still looked a mess. My eyes were swollen, my face was blotchy, and I had deep almost black circles under my eyes. There was nothing I could do about any of that so I gave up walking away.

Edward was waiting right outside the bathroom door once we emerged. He took one look at me and smiled. "You look lovely."

I scoffed dropping my head as I blushed.

He took my hand in his and began leading me out of the mall. All our bags were put in the trunk, except for a choice few, which Alice rolled up and put in the backseat. This time Edward took the driver's seat and Alice sat up front with him.

"You need to sleep." Alice instructed me.

I laid down feeling much more tired than I thought I should, and within minutes of driving I had drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

It was completely dark when I finally woke up. I stretched and realized too late that I was far too comfortable to still be in the backseat of a car. I reached around me for a light of some kind and eventually found a lamp sitting on a table by the bed I was in.

I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the new brightness in the room. I was in a hotel room of some sort; the lamp bolted to the side table gave that away. The curtains were drawn so I had no idea if it was day or night.

"Oh." My hand automatically flew to my chest, and my breath caught in my throat. There sitting silently in a chair across the room was Edward. He looked like a statue made of stone. Only after I started to breath again did he move. Had he been watching me sleep?

"Did you sleep well?"

"I slept ok. Where are we?" I asked no longer able to keep my curiosity at bay.

"We're in a hotel room just out side of Chicago."

"Chicago." I breathed.

"We won't be staying, but you needed a good nights rest and some decent food before we continued."

"How long have we been traveling? Where will we be going?"

"We've been traveling for a little over a day now. We will be going as far as we need to; at least until I feel it is safe to stop."

I bit my lip as I considered what he just told me. We had made good time to be in Chicago already. A day and a half…it seemed much shorter…"Charlie." I had completely forgotten I needed to call him. He must be worried sick. I should have called him a long time ago.

"Can I use a phone?"

He narrowed his eyes briefly deciding, before nodding his head ever so slightly. "You can't tell him where we are, or any details for that matter." He approached the bed and handed me the small silver phone Carlisle had given him before we had left Forks.

"I'll give you some privacy." He stared at me for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I really am partial to that color with you skin."

I looked back at him wide eyed before I ducked my head. I hoped he couldn't see the red filling my cheeks. I waited until I heard the door click shut before I looked up again, and then turned my attention to the phone in my hand.

I took a deep breath before I dialed the familiar numbers. I was hoping he would be at work, but I was not that lucky. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella?"

I could hear the concern in his voice and I had to swallow hard before I could answer. "Yeah Dad, it's me."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

"I'm safe. I just needed to get away to clear my head that's all."

I heard him sigh on the other end. "Bella honey, come home. We can work this out. If you're really that miserable here then…I'm sure your mother would be more than happy to have you back." He was desperate and I could hear the deep sadness in his voice.

Tears started to form in my eyes and I had to fight hard to keep them from spilling over. "I will come home as soon as I can. I promise. This has nothing to do with you. It's all me. I'll check in again as soon as I can. I love you Dad."

"I love you too Bells."

I hung up without saying goodbye. It sounded too definite--to final--and I couldn't make myself do that. I would see him again, and soon.

I threw the phone across the bed and pulled my knees up to my chest. I sat with my arms wrapped around me as tears streamed down my face. I was surprised I hadn't run out by now. It seemed I had an endless supply.

After a long while, I disentangled myself and slowly rose from the bed. At the foot of the bed I found the bags of clothing Alice had bought for me. I selected the first things my hands touched and went into the bathroom off my room.

I turned the water on as hot as I could stand it, before I stripped and got in. The water felt amazing. I allowed it to freely flow over my body as I tried to relax, but soon found myself shaking with sobs. I pounded my hand lightly against the stall wall as I slide to the shower floor.

I wished for my life back. The one I had before when vampires didn't exist and the world made sense again. In that world I didn't have to hurt the people I loved. There was no danger, and no one was risking his or her life for mine. I was safe, the people around me were safe, and there was no need to run and hide.

Once I had finally cried myself out I forced myself to take a few deep breaths. Crying was getting me nowhere. No mater how much I wished for things to be different, they were not going to change. I had made my choices and now I had to live with them.

I stood up and began washing my body. There were questions I needed answered and sitting around feeling sorry for myself was solving nothing. With one last deep breath I turned off the water and dressed quickly. It took longer to detangle my hair, but eventually I managed to get all the knots out.

I would not break down again.

I opened the door to what could only be described as a mini apartment. We must be staying in a very nice hotel. I cringed as I thought of the amount of money one night must cost. On the couch I found Alice and Edward sitting together watching the TV. It was on very low. I almost couldn't hear it. At the sound of my approach Alice turned to me and Edward stood up.

His eyes looked sad—almost pained. "I ordered you some food. It should be here shortly."

"What time is it?" I asked as I sat in the over sized chair next to the couch.

"Four in the afternoon."

I nodded. "Are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

I watched as Edward sighed sitting back down. He didn't speak for a long moment, thinking of what to say.

"You said you knew what we were…how much do you know exactly?"

"I know enough. I know you're incredibly strong and fast. You can read minds, but not mine for some reason. I know…" I faltered briefly before I continued. I wasn't sure how he would react to my confession. "I know you're a vampire, that you hunt animals instead of…well…instead." I stumbled unwilling to say the word.

He looked at me with a stunned expression on his face. Clearly he had not imagined I was so well informed. "How did you come to this knowledge?" He asked genuinely intrigued, but he never once denied it.

"Well after Tyler's van tried to squish me I guessed a few things, and when you and your sister were arguing…I might have over heard her say you couldn't read my mind."

"And the other parts." He prodded.

"Well…" I trailed off looking down at my hands as I played nervously with a piece of my hair. I didn't want to get anyone in trouble, least of all Jake.

"Yes." I could tell he was getting impatient.

I sighed loudly. "I ran into an old family friend while at the beach, the same weekend you went away."

He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"H-His dad is one of the Quileute elders." His face froze as realization hit him. "He told me of one of their legends about…vampires. He mentioned your family, but said you were not supposed to be dangerous because you…ate differently than the others."

He was quiet for a moment before he responded in a soft voice. "All this time, you knew…and still…" He mused looking off towards the wall. As the silence dragged on I was afraid I might have upset him.

Eventually he sighed looking back at me. "You are much more informed than I ever would have believed possible. Still, it does make my job easier."

"What?"

"There are many things you know about my kind, but still many more you do not. We are the ultimate predators in many ways. We are physically attractive to our prey; our very scent lures them in. We are fast, agile, and far stronger than any human. Not all of us live the lifestyle my family has chosen, to fed off animals, the majority of my kind…well…let's just say their eating habits differ greatly."

I shivered knowing full well what he was implying. I was amazed at how easily he was able to talk about things now.

"A coven of vampires visited the area on Sunday. They seemed merely curious." I noticed his voice turning hard and his hands forming into fists as he continued to speak. "One of them saw me with you, and decided he wanted you. That is what we are hiding from."

I was confused. I hadn't seen Edward once all weekend. How could this other vampire have seen him with me? What made him so dangerous? Why had be chosen me?

I opened my mouth to ask another question when a knock came to the door. I visibly jumped in surprise. I had forgotten Alice was still in the room and was taken aback to see her get up to answer the door.

My food had arrived.

The smell of beef and potatoes filled the room. As if on command my stomach growled loudly. I could feel myself flush with embarrassment. I guess I was hungrier than I thought.

Alice smiled as she put the tray of food on the table in front of me. I didn't waste anytime and started devouring the food as they both stared back at the TV.

With their attention diverted it gave me time to consider what I had just learned. I plopped a piece of steak in my mouth, chewing slowly as I thought things through. We were heading East, but clearly had no set destination. How long would we keep this up? How long could _I_ keep this up? Edward had been very candid with me thus far, yet I could tell there were many things he was leaving out. Like why this other vampire wanted me. His explanation didn't make sense to me. It wasn't just that Edward was nowhere near me over the weekend. Had I done something to make this other vampire want me dead unknowingly? Had Edward? Was this the reason he was obsessing over my safety, watching me sleep, allowing me to go nowhere alone? Alice had mentioned something in the mall bathroom. She had told me he was concerned for me, but never once told me why. She explained it was his place to tell not hers…

It would make sense. It would explain the guilt ridden, pained looks that seemed to cross his face. I couldn't imagine what he could have done to cause this other vampire to act this way, nor did I understand how killing me would exact revenge on Edward. There were still too many questions and not enough answers.

I pushed my food away, not half done, unable to eat another bite. At the sound of my tray scrapping against the table Edward turned to look at me.

He quirked an eyebrow, "You're done already?"

"I can't eat anymore." I said as my hand rested on my bulging stomach.

His eyes looked briefly towards my hand then back at me and he nodded.

"I do have some more questions though."

"I knew you would."

I began sifting through my thoughts deciding which to ask first. I decided to start with the easiest. "You said there were many things I didn't know about your kind, I was wondering if you could tell me more."

"What exactly do you want to know?" I tried to bite back the smile that was threatening to cross my lips. This was good. He seemed more than willing to answer.

"Why can you read minds? Are you the only one? What are the limitations? Can you hear anyone anywhere? What about those after me? Do they have special things they can do?"

He chuckled once without humor. "To answer your first question. I don't know. Carlisle has a theory, but it's unproven. No, I am not the only one. There are others of my kind who have the same ability or something similar. I can only hear those close to me, no more than a few miles away. The more familiar someone's mind is the farther away I can hear him or her. I can only hear the thoughts people are having as they enter their mind."

He paused, clenching his jaw before he answered my last two questions. "I am not sure what special abilities those after you may possess. Their thoughts were clear of such things." He sounded almost disappointed.

I frowned remembering the conversation at his house with his family. "But you called one of them a tracker, is that not a special ability? If not, then why did your family react like they did when you told them?"

He surprised me when he burst out with laughter. It was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. I wondered idly, why he didn't laugh more. "You miss nothing do you?"

I didn't say anything as I looked back at him, folding my hands in my lap waiting.

He sighed heavily before answering. "Yes, one of those after you is a tracker. I guess you could call it a special talent, but all of us possess the ability. James," he said practically spitting his name from his lips, "seems especially talented in that area. That is the reason my family reacted the way they did."

I nodded. I opened my mouth to ask another question but he raised his hand up stopping me.

"No more questions tonight. There is plenty of time for that later. You need to rest. We leave tomorrow at first light."

I did feel tired, and agreed willingly to his terms. As long as he was willing to answer my questions I could wait. I wanted to take advantage of the bed while I could. I politely excused myself from the room. I didn't bother changing as I climbed onto the bed, all my crying and traveling had caught up to me. Sleep found me almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Dawn came all too soon and before I knew it we were back on the road. Edward was driving this time with Alice in the passenger seat. He seemed to drive much faster than Alice. I didn't like it. I learned the hard way to keep my eyes focused on the seat in front of me and to avoid looking out the windows. The first time I tried I became dizzy and nauseated. Not a good mix for a road trip.

I was lost in thought, truth be told, to be any kind of company. It seemed that's all I did lately. I always seemed to have more questions than answers. The answers I received always seemed to spur more questions. It was a frustrating cycle.

"Have you heard from the others?" I finally asked from the backseat.

"Yes." Edward replied simply.

When it was clear he was not going to elaborate I pressed on. "When? What did they say?"

"They called while you were sleeping. They had no new news."

"What do you mean, they had no news? They had to have said something. What about Charlie?" I insisted.

"Charlie is fine, Bella. They are keeping an eye on him."

"What about the tracker?" I demanded.

"Calm down Bella. They are still hunting him. They had nothing to report."

I was no longer tired. I felt anxious not knowing what was happening back home. I couldn't shake the feeling that Edward was editing again, that there was something he wasn't telling me. I was thankful when Edward finally pulled over at a rest stop for gas. I needed some fresh air and the opportunity to stretch my legs.

I clasped my hands together and stretched them high over my head as soon as I got out. I could hear the bones in my shoulders crack as I leaned from side to side.

"It feels good to be out of the car." Alice smiled.

I wasn't surprised to find her directly at my side. After the mall I expected it.

"Yeah. It does." I confirmed.

"Do you need anything inside?" She asked politely.

"Um…sure." I still wasn't completely comfortable around Alice, but I was beginning to learn to trust her.

We walked inside the rest stop and looked around the small store filled with the usual tacky trinkets one would find at any other rest stop. I was simply enjoying being able to walk again. I really didn't need anything much at all. I was still bothered by the conversation I had in the car with Edward about the phone call. I bit my lip as I glanced at Alice. She was a few feet away from me admiring silver plated state spoons. I couldn't imagine her buying any; they were simply something to look at.

"Um…Alice can I ask you something?" I asked tentatively.

"Sure Bella." She dropped the spoon in her hand back to the shelf and turned her attention to me.

I hesitated. "Would you tell me the truth, no matter what?" I had a feeling Edward's editing was due to his obsession to protect me. I was hoping Alice wouldn't be governed by the same drive.

"Yes, I will always tell you the truth."

I contemplated what she said for a few minutes. She looked sincere; it was worth a try.

"What did they really tell you on the phone last night?"

She pursed her lips. "Edward told you gist of it." She hedged.

"Please Alice? I know he was editing. I want to know the truth—everything."

She sighed. "He just doesn't want to worry you. You're stressed enough as it is."

"I'm not a child. I deserve to know." I insisted crossing my arms across my chest. I was starting to get angry.

"Fine. But he's not going to be happy I told you." I smiled as I waited for her to explain. "What Edward told you was true, there really was nothing new to report, and Charlie is being looked after. But…" She trailed off studying my face.

"Yes." I encouraged growing impatient.

She sighed. "But they lost the tracker somewhere outside of Portland. They are doubling back looking for his trail."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing really. They just need to find him again. Nothing to worry about." She insisted as she took in my expression.

Though I tried to hide it I knew she could see the concern on my face. "What about the other two?"

She shook her head. "The female has been looking around town. The other male is missing too."

"Looking for what?"

"We don't know. But they're trailing her. She won't find anything that will lead her to you. You're safe here with us."

I nodded blankly, and I could feel my face drain. Safe. Yes, I was safe. I had run like a coward leaving everyone I love in danger. The female was out there looking for clues putting everyone around her in danger. What if she got hungry? What if she decided on a snack? What if she decided on Charlie, or Jessica, or Angela? How could I live with myself knowing that I had caused someone to get hurt because of me? If I had just stayed this wouldn't be happening. No one would be in danger. They would be safe.

"Did you find everything you needed?"

I jumped at the hand I felt on my shoulder and looked up to find Edward behind me. His smile faltered as he took in my face. He shared a loaded glance with Alice and I could swear I heard a small growl escape his lips.

Edward put his hand on the small of my back and led me back to the car. I got in robotically and the others followed shortly after.

"Everything will be fine Bella. You're safe, there's no reason to worry." He soothed as he pulled out of the rest area.

I nodded, but could not agree. I was suddenly very tired, and rolled up into a ball in the backseat with my back to them.

I couldn't stop thinking of my friends and the danger I had put them in, and so sleep escaped me. I sat up in my seat after only a few minutes bringing my legs to my chest. I wrapped my arms around me legs and laid the side of my head on my knees.

No one spoke for a long time. I was actually thankful for the silence. I was not in the mood to talk about anything.

Lunchtime came and they tried to get me to eat, but I just wasn't hungry. My stomach was twisted into knots. By evening Edward insisted on stopping so I could rest.

"Really Edward I'm fine. Keep driving. I couldn't sleep now even if I wanted. It'll just be a waste of time and money."

"You haven't eaten all day. You need a break. We've made good time today."

"I'm fine." I insisted one last time.

"We're stopping," was all he said. He was even more stubborn than me sometimes. I sighed giving up.

As we exited I was finally able to look around. Edward couldn't drive nearly as fast as before and it gave me the opportunity to take in my surroundings. It was very green, a lot like Forks, but there was brown too. Everything was just in bloom and it was very pretty.

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked around for a sign.

"New Hampshire."

"Wow." I couldn't think of anything else to say. In a little over two days I had traveled from one coast to the other.

"Will we be staying here a while?" I couldn't imagine needing to travel farther away. There wasn't much farther we could go.

"I'm not sure yet."

I didn't say anything else as I turned my attention back to looking out my window. We were in a city, but I could tell it wasn't very large. It didn't take long before I found myself in another hotel room. This one was not as nice as the one before but it was still far from any Best Western.

Immediately upon entering the room I went to the bedroom closing the door behind me. I curled up into a ball on the bed focusing on a painting on the wall. It was one of those generic watercolors one might find in any other hotel across the nation. I focused on trying to find different shapes within the many colors to distract myself from the present situation.

It could have been minutes or hours before I heard a soft knock at my door. I sat up slowly. "Come in."

"How are you doing?" Edward asked as he came into the room shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside me.

"I'm fine." My voice sounded flat.

"Would you like something to eat?"

I shook my head. "I'm not really hungry right now. Maybe later."

He nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He cocked his head to the side.

"Can I talk to the others the next time they call?"

"Sure, if you like. I can't see where that would be a problem."

"Even if I'm sleeping, you'll wake me?"

The corners of his mouth turned down slightly, and I could tell he was not pleased with my request.

"Please. It's important to me. It will make me feel better. Please?" And it would make me feel better. Hearing for myself that everyone I loved was safe.

He looked torn; his eyes searched mine for a moment before he answered. "If it will make you feel better." He finally conceded.

"Thanks." A small smile crossed my lips.

"Is there anything else?"

I considered his question before answering. There still were many things about him I didn't know, and wanted to know.

"Well I am still curious about some things."

He grinned. "Always curious." He sighed sitting further back on the bed to better see me. "What are you curious about?"

"Well…don't laugh…but what about the sun, does it hurt you?"

Un-expectantly he threw his head back in laughter, startling me. I tried to frown at him but his laughter was too contagious and I found myself smiling.

"The sun does not hurt us, nor can garlic or wooden objects of any kind. But we still cannot go out in the sunlight, at least not where people can see us."

"Why not?"

He smirked. "I'll show you some time."

I ignored his evasiveness as another more pressing question came to me. "What does hurt…" I paused naturally shying away from saying what he was, "…someone like you?"

He sighed. "Not much. We are very hard like granite, virtually indestructible."

My brow creased. "Then how do you plan to stop the tracker if you can't hurt him?" Was I to run forever?

"I said we were _virtually _indestructible. There are ways to destroy my kind."

"How?"

I could tell he was not pleased with the way my questions were heading. His lips were set in a hard line and I could tell he was deciding if he wanted to answer me or not. I sat patiently at his side determined to get my answer. If he didn't tell me I would just ask Alice later.

"The only way to make sure is to rip them apart and burn the pieces." He answered quickly and I knew he would speak no more on the subject. I decided to leave it alone and change my line of questioning. I didn't want to push him too much.

"Well when you sleep…do you…I mean…in all the movies…" I trailed off hoping he would get where I was heading. I was pretty sure there were no coffins stored away in the trunk of the car.

He chuckled. "No, we do not need to sleep in coffins if that's what you're getting at." He looked away wistfully. "We can't sleep at all."

My eyes widened and I could feel my jaw drop slightly. "Never?"

"Never." He confirmed.

That explained why they always got hotel rooms with just one bedroom. I was the only one in need of a bed.

"What do you do at night then?"

His eyes flashed back to my face and I saw something there I couldn't quite identify—embarrassment—chagrin maybe? I wasn't sure. The look was gone before I could see it clearly.

"Nothing much." He answered almost too quickly. His eyes were wide and innocent, almost too innocent. I was about to call him on it when he abruptly got up.

"You must be getting hungry. Why don't you shower? I'll order you something to eat while you clean up. We can talk more later if you still want to."

He was hiding something that was clear, but I had no idea what it could be. I decided to take his advice and shower. There would be time later to get more answers.


	14. Chapter 14

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

The last two days were like living in some kind of limbo state. Edward had decided that we could stay in New Hampshire, at least for now. He was true to his word and woke me the next time Carlisle called. I was able to talk to Esme, and she assured me that she, personally, was keeping an eye on Charlie so I had nothing to worry about. I should have felt relieved, but I couldn't help thinking of the danger I was putting her in. I thanked her for all she had done; it was more than I could have asked for.

Alice and I had become friends. She was incredibly easy to talk to. She was unbelievably bubbly. I had learned more about her family from her. There really wasn't much to do but talk or watch TV. Evidently, among other things, vampires did not sleep, need to breath, had exceptional hearing, and had photographic memories. It seemed the list of abilities was endless.

Alice and Jasper were also gifted. Alice could see the future and Jasper could feel the emotions of others around him. I thought Edward's talent was amazing, but after hearing what the others could do I was in awe. It helped explain Alice though. At night she would sit in a chair with her legs folded up and her eyes closed. Edward had explained that she was concentrating, trying to see what the Tracker and the others had planned. I felt bad for distracting her during the day with my many questions, but she assured me that it was a nice break.

Edward was constantly there during our conversations; sometimes he would chime in. He always seemed far away, as though he were concentrating on something extremely important. I always wondered what he was thinking about, but was too chicken to ask.

I was always attentive when he did comment, too much so. It was embarrassing the way my heart would speed up at the sound of his voice, when he would glance my way, smile at me, gently touch my arm…the way his fingers would linger for just a few seconds longer than needed… I was sure he could hear it. The knowing looks Alice gave me just about confirmed it. The air always seemed to be charged whenever we sat close together in a room. I wanted more than anything to reach out and touch him, and was forced on more than one occasion to sit on my hands to prevent me from making a fool of myself.

Mostly he interrupted the conversation to inquire what I was thinking. It drove him mad not to know my every thought. I was glad he didn't. Imagine my embarrassment if he knew exactly what my thoughts were and how almost all of them centered on him.

My days were long and frustrating at times, but still better than the night.

I had learned to avoid sleep as much as possible. My dreams were filled with fantasies of the Tracker and his coven—what hidden powers they might posses--what they would do if they found me…

The last few nights had been rough. I had woken screaming, my face pasty and clammy. Edward was always there. Sometimes before the dream ended I would wake to find myself securely in his arms. He was always so tender and gentle with me, whispering words of comfort as he stroked my hair, or hummed the most beautiful lullaby I had ever heard before, until I fell back asleep. I always thought it would be awkward between us the next day, but it never was. I always managed to fall back asleep within minutes to wake alone in my room the next morning wondering if I had imagined it all.

But tonight was unlike other nights. Most of the time my nightmares included me being found by the Tracker and him attacking me, but this dream was different. I was in my driveway with Edward. We were in his Volvo talking when we heard a noise. Edward tried to get me to stay behind, but I insisted on following him into my house. There in front of us was Charlie covered in blood. His body was bent at a weird angle. Standing over him was the Tracker, blood still on his hands, with crimson eyes. He was smiling evilly. I tried to get past Edward to help Charlie, though I knew he was already dead, I had to try. Edward refused to let me by. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off Charlie. Suddenly the Tracker launched himself at Edward. I was so frightened for him I couldn't think straight. I remembered screaming for help before I felt a cold hand wrap around my mouth. I tried to scream again, but it was muffled. I could see bright red hair in my peripheral vision. The last thing I remembered before I woke up was feeling a sharp pain in my neck and seeing Edward turn to me in horror.

"Shhh. You're safe, Bella. I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you. It's all right." I instantly recognized Edward's velvety voice as he chanted the same reassurances over and over again.

I was trembling. Tears were streaming down my face as my hands grabbed handfuls of Edward's shirt securing myself to him. My heart was pounding erratically and my breathing was uneven. I closed my eyes as I tried to concentrate on his scent. The smell usually relaxed me but nothing was working tonight.

I knew it was just a dream but it had felt so _real_. Even now with Edward rocking me in his arms…I feared for his safety. That was the strange part. I never once felt endangered or scared for myself. I had only felt concerned for Edward's safety and the loss of my father.

After a few more minutes my breathing began evening out. I was no longer crying but I could feel my hair matted to my sweat-covered forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward whispered soothingly. Though he was trying to hide it I could hear the concern in his voice.

"It was just so awful. It felt so real." I breathed.

"What was?" He prodded gently.

I shook my head and buried it against his chest. I didn't want to relive it.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He was being polite, but I could hear the curiosity burning in his voice.

He began humming the lullaby, but it brought me no comfort. Eventually he stopped and settled for just rocking me as he rubbed soothing circles into my back. My skin burned where his hands touch me. I never once released my hold on his shirt. I was afraid if I let go he might leave and my dream might come true. I needed him more than I should.

Edward never once let go. I could see small strands of light leaking through the thick curtains of the window onto the floor of my room. Another day was beginning, but still I could mot shake the feelings from my nightmare only hours before.

I felt Edward stop his rocking and gently lift me from his lap. I was reluctant to let go of his shirt, but too embarrassed to stay clinging to it. He sat me directly in front of him on the bed. His hand ever so slowly reached up to cup my face. He smiled a small smile as his fingers began to trace my features.

"You look so tired." He commented as his eyes roamed over my face.

I shrugged unsure of my voice. My face was burning as his fingers continued to move and I could feel my heart racing within my chest.

"Are you feeling better at all?"

I smiled slightly. "I'm okay."

He grimaced. His eyes searched mine for a long time before he exhaled loudly. His cool breath blew in my face making my head spin.

"I'll leave so you can shower."

I wanted to yell to him to stay, but felt foolish. Instead I watched him leave the room as I tried to control the irrational fear inside of me.

After my shower I didn't feel like joining the others and curled up into a ball on the bed. Edward was right; I was very tired. It had been a long night. I closed my eyes in the hopes of resting, but soon heard the door open to my room.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing in the doorway watching me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he approached the bed.

"Better." I lied. I sat up and smiled.

He sat down beside me. "I-I wanted to thank you." I stammered looking down at my hands as I played with my fingers.

"Thank me?" He sounded confused.

I could feel my face flush as I explained. "For last night. I was such a mess…and you stayed…and—I-I mean you didn't have to…and…well thanks."

I saw one of his hands enter my line of sight as he rested it upon mine in my lap. "You don't have to thank me. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be having these nightmares to begin with." He added darkly.

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" I had always wondered why…why he insisted on protecting me so. I didn't understand what he or I could have done to cause the Tracker to hunt me.

He stared into my eyes for a long time. He looked torn. Finally he gave a heavy sigh releasing my hands from his grasp.

"I should have left you alone. I should never have allowed you to enter my world." He was talking very fast and I had to struggle to catch everything. "If I had done the right thing, ignored you as I should have this never would have happened. But when he caught me with you, when he saw how I felt about you…" He trailed off glaring at the wall. "He had to have you. This is all some sick game of his."

I was too stunned at first to respond. It took me a second to regain my composure. "I don't understand." I finally said. Which was true. There were many things he had just said that made absolutely no sense to me. Why did he keep saying the Tracker saw him with me? I was alone all weekend. Killing me was nothing more than a game, something to pass the time. What confused me most of all were his feelings for me. What exactly had the Tracker seen? How did he feel about me?

Edward turned back to me. His eyes were gently again. "There's so much I haven't told you. So much you need to know, you have a_ right _to know…especially after what I've put you through…I don't know how…" He mused for a second before continuing.

My stomach growled at that precise moment causing me to turn scarlet.

He grinned. "Let's get you something to eat."

I opened my mouth to protest but he placed his hand over my lips to stop me.

"I'll explain everything while you eat."

I raised an eyebrow at him. It wasn't like he had been the most truthful with me so far.

"I promise." I heard the sincerity in his voice and could no longer doubt him.

"Come on." He said as he helped me from the bed and walked with me into the other room.


	15. Ch 15

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

RE-DO—I forgot to add some things to this chapter….so I had to delete it and this is now the updated finished copy. Sorry for any confusion…enjoy!

NOTE--some parts of this chapter come directly from _Twilight _pages 266-ish to 276-ish.

I sat down on the couch as he left my side to retrieve me a pop tart and some water. Alice had bought several snack bars and easy breakfast foods for me just in case, for which I was thankful.

I bit off a piece of pop tart and took a deep drink from my water as I waited for him to begin. Alice was out. Where, I was not sure, but I was suddenly thankful for her absence. I had a feeling this was a conversation I would prefer to keep private.

I was growing impatient as the minutes passed.

"I don't know where to begin." He said softly as if he could feel my eagerness. He sighed. "The beginning I suppose is the best place to start."

I nodded in encouragement; afraid if I spoke I might say something to distract or discourage him from the path he was on.

"From the moment I saw you in Biology I have been drawn to you, for completely different reasons now than I was then, but still drawn to you." He took a deep breath before continuing. I could see what his confession was costing him, but I wasn't sure why it was so hard for him, at least not yet.

"It's not only your company I crave. You must never forget that. I am more dangerous to you than anyone else." He stopped. His eyes were closed and I could see the stress on his face.

"I don't understand what you mean." I said after a long pause.

He looked towards me and grinned at my ignorance. "How to explain?" He mused. "And not frighten you…"

I folded my hands in my lap as I waited for him to gather his thoughts. I refused to rush him now.

"Everyone has a unique…smell about them, has a different essence. Some smell better than others—are more enjoyable—more _desirable_." I had never seen him struggle so hard for words before. It was almost refreshing to know he was not as perfect as he seemed.

"So you're saying I smell good?" I guessed.

He exhaled and smiled, but his face looked pained. "More than just good, especially to _me_." He admitted. He sounded ashamed.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm a vampire Bella." He stated sternly. I had never heard him declare himself so boldly and I had to fight the shiver that ran through my body. "I may choose a different lifestyle than others of my kind, but I still have the same wants and needs. I still _crave_ the same things, and until I met you I had never desired something so immensely."

I swallowed hard. This time I could not control my body as it trembled. Luckily, he had turned his gaze away from me and had not seen my body's reaction.

"Never in all my life have I come across someone who was as appealing as you are to me. When you first walked into that classroom and your scent drifted my way…" He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. "I could have ruined everything Carlisle has built for us, right then and there. If I hadn't been denying my thirst for so long I wouldn't have been able to stop myself."

He glanced at me gloomily. "You must have thought I was possessed."

"I couldn't understand why you seemed to hate me so much."

He sighed looking off towards the door. "To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me. The fragrance coming off your skin…I thought it would drive me insane that first day. I thought of a hundred different ways to lure you away with me in that one single hour. Thinking of my family and what I would do to them helped me push each one away. I had to get out, get away from you before I let the monster inside have his way."

He looked at me and I could see the bitterness in his face. I could tell he regretted and was ashamed of his desires. I tried swallowing but my throat was too tight. I had been right all along. He was dangerous and I was founded in staying away from him, but that still did not explain his protectiveness of me. If he did want me so bad why was he always trying to keep me safe?

Even now, knowing what I did, I couldn't hate him. I couldn't even muster up the appropriate amount of fear I should have. He just admitted that he wanted to kill me, but still I was not that afraid. He had proven himself to me time and time again. I felt safer with him than any other my entire life.

I reached forward and rested my hand on top of his. He flinched ever so slightly but I kept my hand in place.

He frowned as he looked down at our intertwined hands. "And then, I tried to rearrange my schedule in a pointless effort to avoid you, you were there—so close once more. The scent was maddening."

I shivered as I remembered just how dark he had looked in that tiny office on my first day.

"But I resisted. I don't know how, but I did. I forced myself to stay away from you. It was easier outside to think clearly without your scent around. I knew then that I had to leave. I had to get away, as soon as possible. It was the only way to protect both you and my family. I left school and went straight to Carlisle, at the hospital, to tell him I was leaving. I traded cars with him and took off, still undecided as to what I was going to do…"

I stared at him in awe. Even as he was leaving town I still had not been safe.

"By morning I was in Alaska." He sounded ashamed, as if he were admitting a great cowardice. "I spent two days there, with some old acquaintances…but I was home sick. Who were you to drive me away from the ones I loved? You were nothing more than an insignificant little girl. In the clean air of the mountains I was sure I had only imagined the great temptation you presented to me. I was arrogant, sure I was strong enough to resist…so I came back. I hunted extra, taking every precaution I could. I was sure I would be strong enough when I saw you again." He chuckled once without humor. "But still your scent hit me just as strong as it had that first day."

I was speechless as I continued to stare at him.

"It was irritating that I could not know what you were thinking—to know what your reaction to me was. I was forced to listen to the minds of others to figure out your true thoughts and feelings." He frowned as if annoyed he had to stoop to such actions. "I wanted you to forget my behavior that first day, if possible, so I tried talking to you like I would any other person. But you were too interesting. I found myself caught up in your every expression."

He shook his head from side to side. "Then you were nearly crushed to death in front of my eyes. I had no real excuse to save you, I thought of one later. If I hadn't saved you, if your blood had been spilt in front of me, I don't think I would have been able to stop myself from exposing us for what we were right then and there. But at the time the only thought I had was, 'Please, not her."

He closed his eyes. His confession should have terrified me. He was admitting to me all the times he wanted to kill me—of all the times I had almost died at his hands, yet still I could only feel a sense of relief and compassion. Relief to finally know the truth and to understand, compassion for all the pain he had endured.

Finally he opened his eyes and hesitantly laid his free hand to the side of my face. He smiled though his eyes looked pained. "For all that I would have faired better if I had exposed us all at that first moment, than if now, here—at the hands of the Tracker or me. If I were to hurt you…" He trailed off.

I cleared my throat quietly to talk. "I still don't understand. If I really am that appealing to you, why am I still alive? Not that I'm complaining." I added quickly as soon I saw his expression harden. "Why have you always been so protective of me? Even now you risk your life for me, a plain ordinary human girl—nothing special here." I breathed as I looked away from him.

"Bella." He said my name so sweetly I could feel my heart flutter. "I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you—if something I did ever caused you to suffer…it would be unendurable. You are the most important thing to me now, the most important thing to me ever."

I looked back up at him, surprised by his confession. "What…but why me?"

"For so many reasons. And you are the opposite of ordinary, quite contrary actually. I should have stayed away. I should have avoided you as much as possible, but I am a selfish creature, and craved your company too much. You are so beautiful inside and out. The way you see through my pretenses, aren't afraid to chastise me… You make me feel alive, something I haven't felt in a very long time. I have never felt for another the way I do for you."

My breath hitched as I allowed his words to sink in. I blushed as the impact of his words hit me. He did like me; even love me as I did him. All this time…he really did care. I wasn't something to protect out of guilt, he wanted me to be safe because he cared, truly cared for me. The thought brought me both joy and confusion. I still had no idea why he loved me, I was nothing special, but I was so happy he did.

I looked away before speaking, feeling self-conscious by what I was going to say. I could see how nervous he was to hear my reply. "I know how you feel. I feel the same way about you." I said just above a whisper. "I know I shouldn't and I tried to be smart, take your advice, and stay away…but I just can't."

After a short pause I felt his fingers under my chin pulling my face up. His eyes were bright and he was smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"I guess we'll both just have to be not smart together."

I smiled shyly.

His hypnotic golden eyes bore into mine and it felt as if time were standing still. I could feel my heart rate increase as the air around us electrified.

"And so the lion feel in love with the lamb." He reflected on, never once taking his eyes from mine. "I'm not sure how to be close to you."

"You did just fine last night." I declared, surprised by my sudden boldness.

He grinned. "That was different. You needed me. There was no choice."

I could feel myself blush as I considered my next move. "I need you now too." I could feel my face start to burn, as I grew more self-conscious.

He smiled and slowly pulled me to his chest wrapping his arms around me ever so gently. "Not as much as I need you."

The feelings that coursed through me were like nothing I had ever felt before. Being in his arms, knowing he truly wanted me there was the greatest feeling ever. I breathed in deep committing his sweet scent to memory. I laid my head where his heart should be, content to simply listen to him breath. I hoped more than anything that the moment would never end.


	16. Chapter 16

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Time seemed to stand still as I rested in his arms. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. All I cared about was the feel of his hands as they gently massaged circles into my back. There was no other place I wanted to be. For the first time in my life _I_ felt alive. My world had a new vibrancy and meaning. I still did not understand why he had chosen me. But I could not deny how lucky it made me feel, that this beautiful, godly creature chose me, plain jane Bella, to be with. I would cause me physical pain to be separated from him, and I was more than elated that he was here with me now instead of hunting the Tracker. Guilt washed through me. I was selfish to think such things, to endanger others to keep Edward safe, but that did not change how I felt. He was essential to my existence.

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly pulling me from my thoughts.

My face reddened.

"You're blushing." He stated, confused by my reaction. He didn't have to see my face turn red. I knew all to well that he could feel and smell the blush on my face.

"I was thinking about you…and…me." I hedged hoping he would not press further.

"What about you and me?"

I sighed burying my face in his chest. "Just how much you mean to me. How much I need you." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Mmmm."

I peeked up at him. His face looked troubled.

I reached up and traced his furrowed brow with the fingertips of my hand. "What is it? What's wrong?" I breathed.

He captured my hand in his and laid it against the side of his face. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath then exhaled loudly. When he opened his eyes again they held nothing of the happiness they had earlier.

"This is very wrong. I never should have allowed this to happen. I should never have pursued you like I did. Because of me your life is in danger. You've had to lie to everyone you know and love. I have caused you nothing but misery since I entered your life. I don't know how you can claim to care for me after all I have done to you. I should have left you alone. I should never have come back. " His topaz eyes held a deep sadness like nothing I had seen before.

It broke my heart to see him so troubled, and I didn't like the way this conversation was going. I didn't like thinking about him leaving.

I pulled away from him and stuck my chin out stubbornly. "I'm glad you couldn't leave me alone."

He leaned back against the couch and ran a hand through his messy bronze hair. "Will you ever grasp how dangerous I am to you?" He sighed more to himself than to me.

I stood up as a wave of irrational anger shot through me. For some reason what he said rubbed me the wrong way. I didn't like being treated like a child, and I felt he was being condescending.

I folded my arms across my chest. "I'm not scared of you." I stated amazed at how even my voice sounded. "You're not as scary as you think you are." I added. Even I could hear the lie in my voice but I refused to back down.

At first he looked surprised at my outburst but his expression quickly changed. His eyes narrowed and a mischievous grin crossed his face. His topaz eyes were a light with humor as he stood in front of me. A low growl erupted from his chest and I began to back away from him slowly.

"You really shouldn't have said that."

I tried to remain calm and show no fear as he stalked, there really was no other word to describe his movements, towards me. I held my hands, palm side up, towards him.

"Edward." I tried to sound stern but my voice wavered.

The next thing I knew I was flying through the air. I gasped at the sudden movement and found myself horizontal on a soft surface. I quickly looked around to find myself on the bed in the bedroom with Edward's arms securely wrapped around me, trapping me in place. I had no idea how he had gotten me into the bedroom, let alone so fast. I tried to get free from his grasp, but my attempts were futile. I glared up at him as my breath became more labored. I felt him chuckle from above me and it only proved to anger me further.

"Let go." I demanded breathlessly after a few minutes. He did not loosen his grip.

Finally, I decided to stop struggling. It was no use; his strength was clearly superior.

"Do you still find me not scary?"

I sighed. "You're a very, very scary monster." I said sardonically. "Better?"

"Much." He smiled.

I felt his arms relax around me and finally I really considered the position we were in. He was lying on top of me, careful to support most of his weight so as not to crush me. I could still feel his body against me and my heart quickened at our intimate pose. My hands rested limply against his chest but I could feel how sculpted and perfect it was. He reached up with one of his hands, and he brushed the hair that had fallen into my face from my struggling out of the way ever so softly. He allowed his fingers to linger longer than necessary and my face tingled in their wake.

Our eyes locked and the air electrified around us in a way it never had before. It felt as though sparks were littering the air around us. He kept his hand on my face, tracing over my features with the lightest touch. I closed my eyes as my breathing became even more labored. I was starting to get dizzy. I could sense him getting closer to me so it didn't surprise me as it should have when I felt his cool breath at my ear.

"Bella." He breathed. "Open your eyes, Bella."

I slowly opened my eyes to find him mere inches from my face. My breathing hitched as his liquid golden eyes stared un-relentlessly back into mine.

"Be very still. I want to try something." He whispered seriously.

I froze as I watched his face draw even closer to mine. Out of instinct alone I closed my eyes. I exhaled as soon as his lips met mine. Feelings I had never felt before coursed through me and I found myself driven by nature, no longer in control of my actions. My face flushed as I moved my lips against his. My hands, once limp on his chest, traveled up and wrapped themselves around his neck and my fingers dove into his silky hair. I pulled myself closer to him, securing my body to his. Every line of mine was in contact with his. Almost instantly, I felt Edward freeze above me. No sooner had I secured myself to him, he was pushing me away.

I could feel my face grow hotter as I looked up into his eyes. They were wild and frenzied.

I began pulling away, afraid I had pushed him to far. "Sorry." I muttered as I bit my lower lip nervously.

He stilled my movements, wrapping his arms around me. He shook his head slightly from side to side. "It's not that bad. Please be still." His voice was very controlled. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening his them again. His eyes no longer looked wild as they had before.

"Sorry." I mumbled again tightening my eyes.

He exhaled cupping my face in between my hands stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. "What am I going to do with you? You'll be the death of me yet." He mused, but I could tell by his tone that he was not upset.

I smiled meekly, apologetically, and then shrugged.

He chuckled.

We remained on the bed together for the rest of the afternoon. We were inseparable. Even when Alice got back, from what I discovered was a quick hunt, we never left each other's side.

For the first time in days I fell asleep without fear of any nightmares, as Edward held me close and hummed me a lullaby.


	17. Chapter 17

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

"You're sure he's safe?" I asked one last time.

It had been almost two weeks since I had fled from the Tracker. Edward's family was still in search of him. They had lost his trail a while ago and had yet to find it again. The female was still in town keeping a careful watch over Charlie. She had been everywhere it seemed, the school, and my father's work, even the grocery store. She had followed my scent everywhere, investigating every aspect of my life in Forks looking for any clue as to where I could be. It made me nervous to know of the danger I had left behind. Esme promised me that she was keeping Charlie safe. She hardly left his side. Of course he didn't know that. No one knew what was really going on.

"I'm positive. She won't find anything that will lead the Tracker to you." She assured me.

"Thanks."

If only that was my only concern. Honestly, I didn't care so much about my safety as I did the safety of those around me. I felt unbelievable guilt for endangering everyone's life this way.

I felt Edward's arms tighten around me, comforting me. I handed the phone back to him and rested my head against his chest as he finished talking to the others. He was speaking much to fast for me to make out what he was saying, but I could feel his body tense around me. He was not happy with what they had to say. He was incredibly frustrated with the situation, as we all were. I was tired of lying, running, and waiting. I just wanted everything to end, to be safe again, or at least have those I cared about be safe again. The stress of the situation was getting to us all.

I got up from Edward's lap, deciding to join Alice in the front room. He didn't protest too much, he was too engrossed in his conversation.

I was surprised to find Alice drawing a picture while sitting on the couch. Usually I would find her rolled up in a ball as she concentrated on the future. I quietly walked up behind her to see what she was drawing, though I knew she could hear me approach.

It was a room. Something about it was strangely familiar. I watched as she filled in more details and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Why are you drawing this picture Alice?" I asked slightly confused.

"I had another vision. This is where the Tracker is going. This is the room where he watches and waits." She explained as she defined more features of the room.

I swallowed hard as panic rose up in me. She had to be wrong. This had to be a mistake. "Are you sure?" I breathed as I tried to hide the rising terror from entering my voice.

I must not have been very successful. Within seconds I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

I bit my lip as Alice turned her head sharply to look at me.

"Do you know this room Bella?" Edward asked in a soothing voice.

Of course I knew the room. Alice had drawn a perfect replica of my living room in Arizona. I would recognize it anywhere.

I turned to look up at him as my breathing became more frantic. "Yes, my mother's house in Arizona."

He reached up and grabbed my face firmly between his two hands locking his gaze with mine. "We will catch him Bella. You're mother will be safe."

His words did not comfort me as they usually did. I pulled away from him to find Alice shutting the phone.

"Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper are on their way now. They will be in Arizona soon."

I shook my head slowly back and froth trying to process the situation. I had to call her—to warn her. What if he already found her? What if I was too late? I wave of nausea rolled over me as I considered my last thought. No, I couldn't be too late. I had to stop him. I couldn't live with myself if…if…

"I have to call her." I stated looking up at Edward with pleading eyes. "I have to warn her. I have to make sure she's okay."

He searched my eyes for a brief moment and then nodded. "You can't tell her where you are. No details." He stressed more firmly before placing the phone in my hands.

"Can I give her this number to call if she's not home?" I asked before I started dialing.

I watched as He and Alice exchanged a quick look. Alice shrugged. Edward's eyes were tight as he looked back at me. "Fine, but nothing else. You must be very vague."

I didn't answer; I only dialed. I waited impatiently as the phone rang and rang. As the answering machine picked up I convinced myself she was simply not home yet.

"Hey mom, it's me Bella. I need you to call me as soon as you get this message." I turned to Alice for the number, but she had already written it down and was handing it to me. I rattled off the number to my mother's machine and stressed once again how important it was that she called me before I hung up.

I handed the phone over to Alice as I silently prayed she was all right.

"Everything is going to be fine Bella. There's no need to worry." Edward comforted me as he began to rub circles into my back.

I'm not sure what possessed me to react the way I did, maybe it was the newly added stress, or the build up of days without knowing anything, but I snapped.

I pulled away from him sharply and glared. "You don't know that." I yelled. "Nobody knows that. Stop lying to me and trying to make me feel better."

He was frozen in shock before me, but I was too over come with anger to care. He took a step towards me and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "How can you just sit here? We have to do something. _I_ have to do something. I'm sick of being a coward!" I lowered my head as tears filled my eyes. "Everyone I know is in danger. It's not worth it—I'm not worth it." I concluded barley above a whisper.

The room was abnormally quiet. I kept my eyes on the floor. Silent tears were streaming down my face and I sniffled once breaking the silence.

"Bella." Edward whispered. He reached forward and placed his hand on my shoulder but I pulled away.

I could hear the pain in his voice. Knowing that I had put it there just added a new wave of guilt to pass through me. I didn't deserve to be comforted.

I quickly walked away and went to my room. I paused briefly before shutting the door behind me. "I'm sorry." I said softly then shut the door. I went straight to the bathroom. It was the one place I was guaranteed to be alone. No one ever bothered me there. I climbed into the bathtub and drew my knees into my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested the side of my face on top of my knees.

I really was a horrible person. I had acted childishly. Edward and his family had given up everything for me and this was how I thanked them. I knew how hard it was on Edward to do nothing, but that didn't stop me from accusing other wise. I had been mean almost cruel with my words. I really wasn't worth all this trouble.

At some point I must have fallen asleep. I awoke feeling much too comfortable for being in a bathtub. I shot up and looked around finding myself in bed. Someone had carried me out of the bathroom and placed me in bed during the night. I felt tears spring to my eyes again as guilt washed through me.

I looked around and froze as my eyes feel onto the person sitting against the wall in my room. They were smiling brightly.

"Sleep well?" Alice asked as she sprang to her feet and joined me on the bed.

"Yes."

"Edward's not here." She explained before I could ask. "He went hunting for a few hours. He thought you might want some time alone. He should be back very soon."

I dropped my head ashamed. I could feel face turn red. "I'm sorry. I was horrible."

"Bella, really it's fine. You're under a lot of stress. It's understandable—we all understand." She stressed the word we, but I didn't trust her words completely. How could Edward not be unset with me? I had been so unkind.

I nodded my head. "How did I get to bed?" I asked keeping my eyes on my hands as I played with the sheets.

"Edward." She answered simply. "As soon as you were sleeping he placed you in bed. He stayed by your side almost the entire night. He only left a few hours ago." She hesitated. "He was very worried about you."

I tried to swallow but the guilt was chocking me and blocking my passageways.

"Well." She sighed getting up. "I'll leave you to get cleaned up. Breakfast will be waiting for you when you're done."

Before she left the room I looked up at her with glistening eyes. "Has my mother called yet?"

She pursed her lips and sighed. "No Bella, not yet."

I nodded my head as a tear streamed down my face. "Thanks." I murmured.

I placed my head in my hands and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. No word could be a good thing. Charlie had mentioned the possibility of her going to Florida with Phil. Maybe that was where she was, safe and oblivious to the danger waiting for her at home.

I threw the blankets off me and methodically picked out clothing for the day. I took a long shower as I contemplated my situation. By the time I was finished a few things became clear to me. I could no longer sit here and wait. I could no longer hide. I had to do something no matter how small.

I sighed as I considered Edward's reaction to my decision. He was not going to be happy. But I was decided; I was going to Arizona with or without him.


	18. Chapter 18

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Edward was waiting for me in the front room. As soon as I opened the door to the bedroom he stood staring at me with unfathomable eyes. They were the liquid gold color I loved so much. I smiled weakly at him hating myself more and more because of what I had done.

"How are you today?" He asked as I approached him.

I didn't answer at first. I looked around quickly, noticing Alice was nowhere to be found. I wasn't sure where she was but I was happy for the privacy.

"I'm fine." I replied as I sat down beside him. He sat next to me and took one of my hands in his.

I remained quiet as I contemplated how to tell him about my decision. I needed him to understand more than anything.

"What are you thinking?" He asked after a few minutes had passed.

I sighed feeling unprepared. I could see him growing impatient.

"There's something I need to tell you, but I need you to hear me out before you say no."

His eyes tightened ever so slightly. "Okay." He promised slowly.

I took a deep breath. "First, I'm sorry about last night. I should never have treated you that way. I was horrible. I know how hard it is for you being here with me and waiting instead of with the others. I never meant to imply that you were doing nothing or being a coward…" I trailed off ducking my head as tears filled my eyes.

I felt his fingers under my chin coaxing my face up ever so gently. A small smile graced his lips. "Bella." He breathed. His icy breath spread across my face instantly causing me to become dizzy. "There is nothing to forgive. The way you reacted after finding out about your mother, it's normal. You're under a lot of stress."

I shook my head. "That's no excuse. I'm sorry."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine briefly before resting them at my ear. "Consider it forgotten."

I shivered slightly.

He pulled back and swept his lips once more across my mouth before pulling away completely.

"Now, what did you really want to tell me?"

I turned my head to the side. It would be easier for me to make my demands if I wasn't looking at him.

"I have been thinking about things a lot lately." I hedged.

"Go on." He urged. I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"I—I made a decision." I announced quickly. I was suddenly very nervous. I wondered if he could feel how clammy my hands were getting.

"Oh." His voice was tight and controlled.

I paused sneaking a quick look at his face. It was calm and composed. He was giving nothing away.

I sighed looking back towards the wall. "I'm going to Arizona." I tried to sound firm but it came out sounding more like a question than statement.

"No." He answered almost instantly.

I turned to look at him. "You promised."

"I heard you out Bella. The answer is still no."

"But"

"No buts. I'm not bending on this. There is no way I am allowing you to go anywhere near where the Tracker might be."

I narrowed my eyes at him in anger. "I'm not bending either. I have to go." I explained through clenched teeth.

"No you don't." His jaw was tight and I could see the strength it was taking him to keep his mounting anger under control. Importunely, I did not posses his control.

I rose to my feet. "I don't need your permission."

He glared at me for a long moment before he shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. He still had one of my hands in his and his grip was getting tighter. It was growing uncomfortable.

"Be reasonable Bella."

I didn't want to fight with him, but I wasn't willing to surrender either. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. When I opened my eyes again Edward was still in the same position. I took a step towards him and positioned myself on his lap, but still he did not move. I raised our intertwined hands to my face and rubbed the back of his hand against my cheek.

He relaxed slowly and finally pulled me close, tucking my head under his chin.

He sighed. "I just can't allow it Bella. You can hate me forever for stopping you, but it's not going to happen."

"Please Edward, just hear me out." When he didn't respond right away I quickly continued. "I can't live like this anymore. The waiting is killing me. I have to protect my mother. If he gets to her before I can…" I trembled slightly at the thought. Edwards's arms tightened around me. "I would never forgive myself. I couldn't live with myself knowing there had been something I could have done to stop it. Can you understand where I'm coming from just a little bit?"

"The others will be there soon. They can protect her."

I shook my head. "Not good enough. I need to know she's safe. I can convince her to go away. That will free up the others to concentrate only on catching the Tracker."

"It's too risky. If anything were to happen to you." He rubbed my back kissing the top of my head.

"I can't just sit here. I'm going with or without you." I could feel him tense around me, the familiar anger once again filling him at my obstinacy.

"Come with me." I swiftly added. "Protect me. I know you would never let anything happen to me. I'll be safe with you."

I felt him lift his arm as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I just can't risk it. Your safety is too important to me. Please, understand Bella."

An idea hit me then. I pulled back away from him to look him in the eyes. They were pained and searching mine for understanding. But I could give him none. If it meant my life, so be it. I had to make my mother safe. Hopefully, my idea would comfort him some.

"Why don't we ask Alice when she gets back? She can search the future for us and see if there is any danger for me when I go. If there is…well...then…I'll reconsider." I lied hoping he wouldn't hear it in my voice. "If not, we go."

He groaned. "Fine." He answered. "But I get to be the judge as to what constitutes danger." He added quickly quirking an eyebrow at me daring me to argue.

I smiled, silently agreeing to his terms.

Now all I had to do was wait for Alice to return.


	19. Chapter 19

All Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer

All Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer

**IMPORTANT **

I am very busy and am looking for a co-author to finish this story with. If you would like to help me out with that please PM me and give me a sample of your writing to look at. Thanks! As always ENJOY! Sorry it took so long for me to update!

&

I lay awake in Edward's arms as I replayed the last few hours over again in my head. Alice had returned looking deeply worried. As soon as she entered the room she locked eyes with Edward. He tensed around me, pulling me closer to him.

They were having a private conversation. I wasn't upset like I normally would have been. I could tell by the way Edward was holding me what she was telling him.

She had seen what my decision would bring.

"I won't allow it." Edward sneered through clenched teeth after several tense minutes.

I tried playing dumb. "What's going on?" I looked towards Alice for an answer not wanting to look into Edward's eyes just yet.

"I had a vision, nothing concrete. The future is never concrete." She added sounding hopeful.

"What did you see?"

Alice looked past me and locked eyes with Edward.

"Nothing of consequence." Edward answered turning my chin to look me in the eyes. "Don't worry about it."

I didn't argue with him. Truthfully, I didn't want to know. If I knew I might chicken out, and I had to get to my mother before the Tracker could. I just had to no matter the cost.

"Do you want me to leave?" Edward whispered effectively pulling me from my thoughts.

"What?" I answered confused.

"I thought perhaps you would sleep better if I wasn't here with you. You seem to be restless tonight."

I snuggled in closer to his chest. "No, I always sleep better in your arms. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?"

I shrugged. "More of the same."

He lifted one of his arms from around my waist and stroked my face. His feathery touch made me feel as though I were made of glass. "I promise to keep you safe Bella. He won't touch you, or your family."

He clutched me closer to him and I could feel the tension in his arms as he held me. I knew he would do everything in his power to keep me safe, but what about my mother? He would sacrifice her life to save mine. It wasn't something I had to ask, it was something I knew. But the thing was, that just wasn't something _I _could live with.

A soft melody began to fill the air and though I tried to fight it my eyes soon became too heavy and sleep over took me.

&

I leaned over the bathroom sink to get a better look at myself. Dark circles rimmed my eyes. I had nightmares all night. Nightmares that included me getting there too late…watching as the Tracker held my mother…his sneer just before… I shook me head to rid myself of my thoughts. I had to concentrate. Apparently Edward and Alice had talked during the night and we were leaving.

This could be my only chance to get away. I still had no idea how I was going to manage it. I wasn't even sure where we were going. I sighed as I stepped into the shower. There was no hope in convincing Edward to join me. I wouldn't even get to say goodbye. I swallowed hard as tears filled my eyes. My chest began to throb as I considered the idea of never seeing him again. There was a small chance I would survive, but a greater chance I would not. It was a trade I was willing to make, my life for my mother's. I allowed myself a few tears as I rinsed my hair clean. It was better to get it out of my system now then later.

My hands were shaking as I turned the water off. I had to get control of myself. I forced myself to think of nothing but my mother. It helped and my pain dulled to a manageable state allowing me to dress and prepare myself for the day.

As I looked around the bedroom my eyes fell to a little pad of hotel stationary. I was hit with an idea just then. Maybe I could say goodbye. I quickly scratched a note to Edward asking for forgiveness and understanding. I sealed the note and placed it safely in my back pocket before I exited the room. Somehow I would get it to him before I disappeared.

Just as I was returning the stationary to the bedside table my eyes fell upon something else--something essential for my escape—Edward's wallet. I quickly opened the smooth leather case and grabbed the first credit card I found. I slipped it into my front pocket and placed the wallet back on the table as I went to leave the room. I wasn't sure how I was getting to Arizona, but I knew it would cost a lot more money than I had with me. I hoped my luck would hold out and he would not notice his card missing. I would pay him back as soon as I could…if I could…if I survived…

"Where are we going?" I asked distracting myself from my line of thoughts.

Edward was instantly at my side pulling me to him. "To the airport. Our plane leaves in three hours. We should get going." He answered in a grave tone.

I looked between Alice and Edward and could see the distress on both their faces. I could guess what was bothering them, and I did not want details or I might not go through with my plan.

"Where are we going?"

"DC, then we are catching a plane to Europe."

"Europe?" I asked pulling back to look into his eyes. There was no way I was ever going to get away if we managed to make it to Europe. It had to be DC. It was a big enough airport, surely I could get lost in the crowd somehow…right?

I remained silent on the way to the airport as I planned. Alice and Edward kept throwing me worried glances, as we waited to board the plane, whenever they thought I wasn't looking.

I slipped my note for Edward in the front pocket of my carry on knowing he would find it eventually. Alice sat on the other side of me, motionlessly as soon as we took our seats, searching the future. I hoped she was too distracted to see what I was planning.

Inspiration had hit me as we were going through security in New Hampshire. All I really needed was a diversion, for both him and Alice to be detained even if for just a few minutes.

I felt guilt over come me for what I was about to do, but it was my only chance and I had to take it. I waited patiently during the flight enjoying my last few minutes with Edward. Just as we were beginning out decent I made my move.

I excused myself to use the bathroom. Edward reluctantly let me go and I purposely made my way to the back of the plane as far from him as possible. I hoped more than anything that he wasn't listening as I spotted the stewardess station just beyond the bathrooms. For once I was thankful Alice had insisted we fly first class. The closed curtain gave me extra courage.

"Excuse me?" I barely whispered to one of the stewardesses as she started to pack things away.

The stewardess turned to me leaning closer to hear me better. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. There's a man upfront and a women…" I hesitated biting my lip before I continued. "They've been following me since before I got on the plane and they won't leave me alone. Could you possibly keep them back for a while so that I could get off before them? They're really starting to scare me." I knew I looked frightened. I didn't have to fake it. My eyes were wild with fear and the stewardess could see it.

"Should I get the authorities involved?"

"No, no!" I practically yelled then lowered my voice again. "If you could just give me some time. Please don't approach them while I'm around. DC is a big airport. I'll be fine once I get off."

"If you're sure?" She asked concern creasing her brow.

"Yes."

"We'll detain them for as long as we can. Do you know their seat numbers?"

I quickly rattled off the information she needed and thanked her.

"Please, whatever you do, don't think of this when you're around them."

She gave me an odd look and I quickly went on to explain. "They seem very…perceptive. Especially the man, he seems to be able to read people…I guess you could say. Just try to keep your thoughts off me and what I just told you." I pleaded.

She pursed her lips still giving me an uneasy look before nodding her head in agreement.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I swiftly made my way back up front before Edward could get suspicious.

I could see relief wash over his face as soon as he caught sight of me again. I settled back into my seat thankful he seemed to have heard nothing as the pilot turned on the fasten seat belt sign.

This was it. I just hoped my plan would work.


	20. Chapter 20

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**IMPORTANT **

I am very busy and am looking for a co-author to finish this story with. If you would like to help me out with that please PM me and give me a sample of your writing to look at. Thanks! As always ENJOY! Sorry it took so long for me to update!

&

"Please remain seated and buckled unto your Captain has turned off the fasten your seatbelts sign."

This was it. I tried to remain still as we taxied to our gate. I didn't want to cause Edward to grow anymore concerned, or worse suspicious. As soon as I returned to my seat I distanced myself from him, knowing it would look odd if I were to be seen cuddling up to the man I claimed to fear. It killed me to do it, but it was the only way. I wanted nothing more than to spend these last few minutes in his arms…to feel his fingers touch my face…his lips in my hair.

I pulled my feet to my chest and rested my face on my knees, explaining that I was not feeling well, and that I always got nauseas during landing. He did not press the issue and left me alone. Luck was still on my side it would seem; I just wondered how long it would last.

"Excuse me sir?"

I looked up, not recognizing the voice, to see a stewardess addressing Edward. My heart instantly began to race.

"There seems to be a problem with your tickets and we're going to have to detain you and your female friend." She explained politely gesturing towards Alice.

"What?"

"We'll explain everything as soon as we can. We ask that you and your friend remain seated until the plane is cleared."

"Fine, whatever you need." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Miss?" She asked looking directly at me. "You're free to de-board now." She smiled.

I glanced over towards Edward, my heart racing harder in my chest, and watched his body tense.

"No. She'll be waiting with me." He insisted reaching out and taking my hand.

I looked up at the stewardess and then back towards Edward. "It's alright. I'll wait for you just outside the gate." I whispered low enough so that the stewardess could not hear.

His grip tightened on my hand. "No. You're not leaving my sight."

"Edward." I wasn't sure what else to say, but I could feel the stewardesses eyes on me and knew I had to do something. I opened my mouth to lie to him, to give him words of false comfort, but nothing came out.

Instead I stood and tried to pull my hand free, but he was not budging.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to please let go of her hand, and let her de-board the plane." The stewardess insisted after watching me struggle to get free.

Edward gave her a sharp look before turning to look at me. His eyes bore into mine and I could see his mind working as he tried to figure out what was going on. I swallowed hard, as I once again tried to free my hand.

"Let go." I said just loud enough for the stewardess to hear. His brow furrowed and his eyes flashed with so many emotions it was hard to keep up. There was confusion, hurt, anger, and above all else fear.

"What are you doing Bella?" He questioned. I was not playing fair. I knew he would not make a scene, he couldn't. Drawing attention to himself was not something he could afford to do.

I looked down unable to meet his gaze as I walked past him. "Nothing. I'll meet you just outside the gate."

He grabbed my arm just before I started to walk down the isle. My breathing increased. I wouldn't have been surprised if he could actually see my heart beating inside my chest it was beating so hard.

His eyes locked with mine. "Just outside the gate." He spoke each word slowly and deliberately.

I nodded and he let go. I caught a quick glance of Alice and noticed she had not moved throughout the entire ordeal.

As soon as I was free from the plane I was running. I had to find a ticket counter as fast as I could. Edward could have already talked to Alice by now and told him my plan.

I wanted to scream as I ran further and further into the airport. It was so damn big, yet no one seemed to be at any of the counters. How could there be no one working any of the counters?! Shouldn't there be someone available everywhere? Had my luck run out?

After bumping into my second person I saw what I had been waiting for. Frantically, I ran to my right just as an older gentleman was situating himself in front of a computer.

"Excuse me." I breathed as I tried to catch my breath. "I need a ticket to Phoenix, Arizona as soon as possible. It's an emergency." I added hoping to get him to work faster.

The man gave me an odd look before tuning to his computer to look up flights. I couldn't blame him, I must have looked like a complete mess. "We have one that leaves in two hours out of gate 19…"

"No." I shook my head. "Not soon enough. I need one that leave _now_." I removed the credit card from my pocket and placed it on the counter. "Money is no object."

He turned back to the computer screen and continued his search. I tapped my foot impatiently on the carpet as I looked around for any signs of Edward or Alice.

"There is one, but it leaves in 15 minutes…"

"I'll take it." I shoved the credit card towards him.

"Miss this flight is just finishing boarding. I don't think you'll make it to the gate in time."

"Please. It's my mother. I have to get to her. Please." I stared at him with frantic eyes as I said a silent prayer. This was it. If I could not get on this flight it was over.

He pursed his lips and sighed. Simultaneously, he picked up the phone and my credit card. I listened as he called the attendant at the other gate and told him there was another passenger on the way. I smiled in relief as I once again looked over my shoulder for any signs that I had been found. He then radioed for a cart to pick me up and bring me to my new gate.

"Thank you so much." I said as I climbed aboard the cart and was whisked off in the opposite direction.

I kept my head down, and my eyes closed. I silently prayed that Edward was still detained as we whizzed through the airport, but I knew better. He had to be free by now. He had to know what I was planning, where I was going.

I felt the cart come to an abrupt stop and snapped my eyes open. We were at the gate. I got out and gave the attendant my ticket and briskly began walking up the walkway towards the plane. Just as he was closing and locking the door separating me from the airport, I glanced back.

I could have sworn I saw a flash of bronze. I froze. I could hear arguing on the other side of the door as the lock clicked, even above the roar of the airplane's engines. I turned sharply on my heel and all but ran to the airplane. As soon as I was seated the stewardess locked the door, effectively sealing me inside. Still I did not feel any relief.

As we taxied away from the airport I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth against the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. I hoped that he had retrieved my carry on and found my note. I hoped that one day he would forgive me. I hoped…

As I felt the plane leave the ground I sighed in relief.

I had done it.

I had escaped.

Now I had to find my mother.


	21. Chapter 21

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**NOTE- I'm still looking for a co-author if anyone is interested let me know.**

I bit my thumbnail nervously as I waited my turn to exit the plane. I was going to find an ATM machine as soon as I was off. I need the cash for a cab. I was too young to rent a car. It was the only was I was going to get to my mother's house.

Everyone seemed to be walking in slow motion. As soon as my feet hit the tiled floor of the airport I was off. Luck was still on my side it would seem; I found an ATM machine only a few yards away. Once I gathered the cash I needed I began sprinting towards the baggage claim area. I knew that just beyond would be the exits and a plethora of taxis waiting.

I managed to only stumbled a few times, and run into one unfortunate businessman, before I finally saw the escalators leading down to the baggage claim area. I quickly jumped on and waited impatiently for the motorized staircase to bring me to where I wanted to be.

I tapped my foot impatiently as my mind raced. Just as the person in front of me reached the end I looked up and my eyes grew wide with what I saw in front of me.

My stomach dropped and I suddenly felt queasy.

There standing with his arms crossed grinning like the Cheshire cat was Emmett flanked on either side by Carlisle and Jasper.

I froze.

I considered, briefly, running back up the escalator, but to what? I couldn't go back to my gate. I needed to be here. There was no way to escape them now. By the grin on Emmett's face I knew there was no escape.

My shoulders slumped as I covered my face with my hands. I could feel people pushing me out of their way as they tried to get around me. The tears were already starting to build.

I failed.

There was no way I was going to be able to get to my mother now.

I didn't walk up to them. Instead, I chose to walk towards a small grouping of chairs and sit down. Slowly the tears slid down my face. I paced my elbows on my knees and kept my hands covering my face as I let the tears fall.

How did this happen? How could I have failed? Had it all been for nothing?

Time passed, and still I sat still as the tears continued to fall relentlessly. They had yet to approach me, though I knew they were close by watching.

Eventually I felt someone sit down beside me. Still I did not look up.

"Bella," I heard Carlisle start in a gentle voice. "Your mother is safe. As soon as Alice had her vision of the Tracker coming here we came down. She's not even home."

I shot my head up and stared at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Relax. She's not here. We're not sure where she is exactly, but we are certain she hasn't been home for a little while now."

My mind raced as I tried to figure out where she could be. Then it clicked. That's right she wasn't home. She was in Florida with Phil. He was trying out for a shortstop position for the Sidewinders.

This news should have calmed me, but I couldn't shake the feeling of unease I still felt.

"Can I use your phone Carlisle?" I needed to check on her.

He pursed his lips. "Who do you need to call?"

"I remembered where my mother is. I just want to check on her. I want to make sure she's safe." I stared at him with pleading eyes as he decided. "Please?"

He reached into his pocket and produced a small silver phone. "Be brief."

I grabbed the phone and began dialing. There was no answer. I began dialing a different number.

I pang of guilt washed through me as the person on the other line answered.

"Hey dad."

"Bella, how are you honey? Where are you? Are you safe?"

"I'm fine dad. I called to see if you'd heard from mom at all." I was not ready to answer his questions and mine were far more important.

He sighed. "Yeah. She's pretty upset and worried. Things aren't going too well in Florida with Phil, and…well…with you gone…they'll most likely be back in Arizona by the end of the week."

My heart sank. "Are you sure? I mean I'm perfectly fine on my own. Her going to Arizona won't change my mind about needing time to think. She should really stay." I said more for myself.

"I guess she wants to be there in case you show up. She's pretty sure that's where you're headed." He answered softly.

"I'm not headed anywhere dad. She should stay where she is." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, and let it out slowly. "I gotta go. I love you. I promise to call again soon."

"Be safe Bells, and please come home where ever that may be for you…just go home."

I swallowed hard. "Bye."

I saw Carlisle extend his hand for his phone, but I wasn't done yet. I called my mother again and this time I left a message.

"Mom, it's me Bella. I'm fine. Don't worry." I assured her right away. "I just wanted to tell you to please stay where you are for now. There's nothing you can do for me if you fly home. Call me before you make any decisions." I hesitated realizing I didn't have a number to give her and saw a piece of paper suddenly appear in my lap. I quickly raddled off the digits and told her I loved her before hanging up.

I felt better knowing I had done just about everything I could. I gave Carlisle a small smile as I passed the phone back to him. He gave me a warm smile in return.

"What now?"

"We have a hotel room close by. Edward and Alice will arrive within the next few hours. We'll wait for them there."

I cringed at the mention of Edward's name. I wanted to see him more than anything, but I could only guess at how upset he was with me.

"Is he very mad?" I asked in a small voice.

I heard a deep chuckle from close by and looked up to see Emmett laughing.

"He's just worried. He cares deeply for you." Carlisle said as he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Still wouldn't want to be her where Edward arrives." I heard Emmett mumble just loud enough for me to hear.

I grimaced and then sighed. I knew once Edward arrived I wouldn't be able to move without him right by my side. This would most likely be my last chance.

"Can we make one stop before we go to the hotel?"

"Trying to escape again?" Emmett asked his eyes dancing with mirth as he grinned wickedly at me. It sounded like a challenge, as if he wanted me to try.

"No." I looked down at my hands, blushing slightly. "I just want to stop by my mother's house really quick. Just to make sure…to see for myself…" I trailed off as I prepared myself for their rejection.

I started to grow increasingly nervous as the minutes passed.

"If it will make you feel better. I don't really see the harm in it with the three of us there to look after you."

My face lit up and, unthinkingly I threw my arms around Carlisle in a big hug. "Thank you."

He was tense for an instant before he returned my gesture. I quickly let go as I felt my checks explode with heat. I could hear Emmett chuckling.

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright." Carlisle smiled. "Well let's go. I'm not sure Edward will be all too happy about this detour, so we better get it done with before he lands."

I was more than ready to get going again. This may not have been how I envisioned things happening, but that was fine by me. I was still able to ensure the safety of my mother, and that was what mattered most to me.

Jasper drove with Emmett in the front with him. Carlisle sat in the back with me. I was glad Jasper was driving. He hadn't spoken much to me and I was more leery of him than the others.

I didn't waste anytime once we arrived. As soon as the car was parked I was out and jogging towards the front door. I knew where my mother kept the spare key, and was inside within seconds.

I was home.

Somehow that phrase didn't feel right anymore. It was strange. For so many months all I dreamt about was being home again, and yet here I was yearning for a different place. A place that was wet and too green. A place where I belonged. A place where my heart would always be.

Carlisle and Emmett stayed by my side as I went from room to room. Jasper stayed outside as he surveyed the perimeter for dangers.

She really wasn't there. I breathed a sigh of relief as I entered the last room, my room. It looked exactly the same as when I left. I ran my hand across my dresser as I looked around. I half expected her to have turned it into some sort of guest room by now. I opened a few drawers and found my clothes still inside. Having nothing of my own with me I decided to grab some items to change into.

I reached under my bed and easily found an old duffle bag I had hidden there long ago. I filled the bag as quickly as I could.

"Do you mind?" I asked holding up a change of clothes.

They both nodded and promptly left the room leaving the door slightly ajar. I quickly changed into fresh clothing. It was amazing how much better I felt with just that simple change.

There was a notebook lying on top of my dresser and I decided to leave my mother a note just in case she returned before calling me. I basically repeated the same things to her that I had on the phone and left it on the kitchen counter as we left her house.

I felt so relieved as we drove away.

There was nothing left to do now, except wait.


	22. Chapter 22

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

I rolled over taking a deep breath. I was in a bed, that much I knew for sure. Everything was so hazy. The last thing I remembered clearly was riding back to the Cullen's hotel. I tried opening my eyes but they wouldn't cooperate. When had I gotten so exhausted? I hadn't been sleeping well with all the stress, but this was abnormal-as if I had been drugged.

Jasper. He must have used his ability to put me out. I fought against the stupor and could hear voices. I concentrated harder, it sounded like people were arguing.

"There's been a change of plans." A high bell like voice explained.

"What do you mean a change of plans?" A much deeper harsher, yet still velvety smooth, voice challenged.

My heart leapt within my chest. I knew that voice.

Edward was here.

The fear I thought I would feel upon seeing him again never came. I longed only for his strong arms to hold me tight again. It didn't matter that he was angry, most likely furious, with me. Just being near him again was enough to make my heart fly.

"He's not coming here anymore. He must have discovered our plan," I heard the female respond.

I was becoming more aware. Alice was here as well.

"Now what?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. I can't _see_ anything. It's just one big jumbled mess. Glimpses. That's all I'm getting. _Glimpses!_ No decision has been made." I could hear the frustration and disgust in her tone.

What did they mean, there had been a change? Was the Tracker not coming? Where was he going? What did he have planned now?

I attempted to open my eyes once again and was successful. It was a challenge to keep them open but somehow I managed. I had to know what was going on.

"She's awake."

I cursed Alice silently as I attempted to get up from the bed.

"Jasper." I heard Edward command in a strong authoritative voice.

Just as I reached for the covers, a new wave of drowsiness washed over me. I didn't want to go back to sleep. How dare they manipulate me! Anger filled me as I tried hopelessly to keep my eyes open. Before long I could fight no longer-the darkness won.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I stretched my arms over my head as I extended my toes under the covers. I felt as though I had been sleeping for days.

I froze as I remembered exactly why I felt that way. Maybe I had been sleeping for days.

I angrily threw the covers from my body and sat up in bed. I was wearing an oversized t-shirt and nothing else. I didn't remember changing, but was too upset to dwell on it for long. My eyes swept the room in search of clothing when they fell upon a person sitting stone still in the corner.

Our eyes locked and I could feel my breathing increase as the seconds passed. I tried to remain angry, but the relief I felt upon seeing him again took over. I wanted nothing more than to throw myself at him, burring myself in his sculpted chest.

The look in his eyes alone stopped me.

His jaw was clenched tight and his black eyes were narrowed slightly. He did not look happy to see me.

His anger was much more impressive than mine.

I gave him a weak smile. "Hi."

He did not move. I knew he would be angry with me, but I had clearly underestimated the extent of that anger.

"Look," I said gesturing to myself with one hand, "perfectly fine." I smiled again.

A low growl escaped his lips as he continued to stare at me blackly.

I cringed back and looked towards my hands as I played with a piece of my hair. The tension in the room grew with each passing minute.

As time passed I found my own anger returning. He had no right to treat me like a little kid. If he had just listened to me we wouldn't be upset right now. I would have had no reason to fool him on the plane. Having Jasper manipulate me was crossing the line. I was not a child.

I snapped my head up and returned his angry glare. I was not backing down. If this was how he wanted it, then so be it. I didn't want to fight, but clearly he did.

His eyes widened briefly at my expression but he said nothing. I crossed my arms across my chest in defiance.

"You know you have no right to be angry." I finally said in a clipped tone ready to fight.

He quirked one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me. "Really?" His voice was condescending and only added to my anger.

"How long have you had me under Edward? Exactly how many days have you had Jasper sedate me without my consent?"

"It was for your own good."

I could feel the angry tears fill my eyes. I raised myself to my knees, "You. Had. No. Right."

In a flash he was standing in front of me. His face was mere inches from my own. "You don't seem to understand the danger you put yourself in. Do realize what would have happened if the Tracker had found you?"

I flinched back, but still held my ground. "I couldn't let my mother get hurt because of me. I couldn't live with myself if anything had happened to her. I had to see…I had to do all I could to protect her, no matter what." I finished in a much more fragile voice than I planned.

In a motion too quick for me to see he had his hands covering his face and he was sitting in front of me on the bed.

He sighed deeply. "Do you have any idea how close I came to loosing you? I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." His voice was no longer hard. It was as soft as a whisper and I could plainly hear the pain in his tone.

My anger quickly dissipated upon hearing his confession. I fell forward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders the best I could. My head rested on his shoulder blade. I laid a sweet kiss upon his back. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry." And I was, incredibly so.

We sat like that for a few minutes before he reached around and pulled me into his lap. He cradled me to his chest and stroked my hair.

I bit my lip as I waited for him to lecture me as I idly played with the buttons of his shirt.

"I'm sorry."

I pulled back to look at him.

He grinned, but it did not reach his eyes. He reached forward and cupped the side of my face with one of his strong hands. "I should have listened to you and considered your concerns rather than pushing them aside. Maybe then you would not have felt the need to run from me like you did." I was speechless as his thumb began to stroke my cheek reverently.

He began to speak again, almost faster than I could keep up. "I had Jasper help you sleep because I needed to know you were safe. We went out to hunt the Tracker and I wanted to make sure you stayed here, and did not try to follow." He paused, and then frowned, "It was wrong of me. I went too far."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I had Jasper keep you sleeping. I panicked after having lost you once. I had to know you were safe, but I went about it all wrong. I apologize."

I reached up and kissed him once on the lips signaling my forgiveness. I smiled at him and he tried to smile in return, but it was forced.

"I'm sorry I made you anxious."

He snorted, dropping his hand from my face, "That's an understatement. I was going out of my mind." He murmured shutting his eyes and clenching his jaw.

I reached up and stroked his face until I could see his jaw relax, and his eyes open. "I'm sorry, but I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for the last seventeen years."

He frowned, "This isn't a simply matter of you being able to take care of yourself, Bella." He replied reproachfully. "It's not like you were simply going on a trip to visit your mother. Give me some credit please."

His eyes were hard. He took a few deep breaths before he continued in a much gentler voice, yet still stern. "I had every right to worry. You are being hunted by a skilled lethal killer. Please, grasp that! With a flick of his finger you could be dead. I think I have every right to worry and want to protect you in whatever way I can."

"Protect, yes. But not control, Edward."

I watched as his hands balled into fists at his side. He narrowed his eyes at me. Clearly, I had chosen the wrong words.

"What I mean is…" I trailed off not wanting to upset him again. I looked down towards my lap. I had to get this right. I wanted him to understand so we wouldn't have to do this again. He waited patiently as I gathered my thoughts with no signs of frustration.

"We need to be able to talk to one another, trust one another. I need to know that you will listen to me no matter what. You can't hide things from me, and I need to be more open with you." I shrugged, "It goes both ways."

It was quiet for a few minutes as Edward let my words sink in. I began to bite on my lower lip as the seconds stretched into minutes. I was scared my words had once again ignited his anger. That was not my purpose, but I needed him to understand that I wasn't just some fragile human without a mind of her own.

"You're right." He breathed into the silence.

I looked up at him, the shock clear on my face.

"Don't look so surprise," he chuckled. "You're council is wise. I shouldn't shield you from the truth. You have the right to know what is happening around you." He sighed, "I just hate upsetting you and worrying you when there's really nothing you can do."

"It is more upsetting when I know you are hiding something from me."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I'll do my best from now on to be completely honest and up front with you about what is going on."

I smiled in triumph.

"But." My smile faltered as I awaited his condition. He smiled at me and I could see the humor in his eyes. They quickly changed from playful to shrewd. "You have to make me a promise in return."

I sat silent as I waited for him to continue before I would agree to anything.

"You have to promise never to run off like that again, no matter what may happen. I cannot catch the Tracker if I am spending all my time worrying about you and tracking you down. I need to know you are safe and protected. You must trust us, Bella. We _will_ get the Tracker, and soon."

It was nearly impossible to doubt his sincerity; it rang in every word he spoke.

I swallowed hard against the guilt I felt. "I trust you. I won't run off like that again."

His eyes narrowed and he gave me a severe look. "Promise me."

"I promise."

His body visibly relaxed around me and he let out a big rush of air. "Thank you," he whispered as he wrapped me in his arms and pulled me into his chest.

"So," I started deciding to test our new arrangement. "Has Alice seen what the Tracker's new plan is, or is she still only seeing glimpses?" I was nervous and kept my face hidden as I waited for his answer.

He stiffened. "How did you…"

"I overheard your conversation before you had Jasper put me to sleep again." I replied quickly cutting him off.

I felt his head nod above me as it brushed lightly across the top of my head.

He sighed, resigned. "No. We still are not sure what he is planning. We've tried to track him here just in case, but we have not found any sign of him. Alice is positive he will not travel to Phoenix anymore. He is planning, that we know for sure, but we have no idea what those plans will be or where he is."

The frustration was clear in his voice and I snuggled closer to him to offer comfort. He automatically held me tighter in return.

"What's the plan now?"

"We could stay here. We know he's not coming, but it troubles me. He changed his plans because he found out we were all here with you. If he knows you're here then why not come? If he wants to get to you then why stay away? Why would he change his course?"

I remained quiet as he worked through his questions. It was clear he was talking more to himself than me. He brought up a good point. What could he be planning? He wanted me; then why stay away? Why not stay the course and come to Phoenix where he knew he could find me? What other plans did he have in mind?

"What about the others? Where are they? What will they do?"

He sighed as I brought him out of his thoughts. "Rosalie and Esme are still in Forks protecting you father. It's not definite, but I think Alice and I will wait it out here with you while the others go back to Forks and try to catch his trail again.

He exhaled noisily, "It's not perfect, but it's what we have right now."

I tilted my head to look up at him. "Thank you for being honest with me."

He nodded his head and smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. The stress was clear on his face even though he tried to hide it.

"Why don't you get ready for the day? I'll order you something to eat and we can talk more when you are finished."

"I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet Bella." This time when he smiled it was a true smile and it made my heart jump.


	23. Chapter 23

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

The last few hours were filled with great tension and arguing. Not everyone agreed with Edward's plan.

"No."

I sighed as the others once again tried to convince Edward to see things their way.

"Edward, we're been through this. Just listen to reason. Look past your desires and you will see that our plan makes sense."

I felt Edward's chest rumble beneath me. "I am only thinking of Bella."

"We won't let anything happen to her. Jasper and I will keep her safe. The others need you to help find the Tracker."

He didn't respond as I thought he would. His hold on me tightened and the room fell silent.

As much as I didn't like the sounds of their plan, it did make sense. He could read minds, and they could find the Tracker easier with his talent. I didn't want to be separated from him, but it seemed to be the only choice.

"Edward," I began in a soft voice, "I think you should consider it."

He turned his head down to look at me with incredulous eyes.

"It makes sense. They will have more success finding the Tracker with you helping. The sooner he is found the sooner we can put all this behind us."

"I can't leave you. I won't." His jaw clenched stubbornly.

"It's the best plan we have." I placed my hand against his neck snaking it around back to rest in the back of his hair. "Alice and Jasper will keep me safe. The Tracker will think I'm with you. He'll follow you to find me, except I won't be with you."

He began to shack his head in disagreement when Carlisle finally decided to speak.

"Edward."

He closed his eyes. "No."

"She's right, Edward. This is the best plan we have."

It was quiet for a while before Edward finally broke the silence.

He opened his tortured eyes. "Bella." His voice was as quiet as a whisper. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. "Do you promise to listen to Alice and Jasper-do whatever they say?"

I nodded my head.

He sighed heavily and turned his head. "When do we leave?" He asked Carlisle.

It was Alice who answered. "The next flight to Seattle leaves in three hours."

So soon. I swallowed hard as I fought back tears. This was for the best, I repeated over and over in my head. I had to be strong or Edward would never leave. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck to hide my pain from him. He automatically wrapped his arms around me, moving me to sit on his lap.

I wished for nothing more than for time to stand still. I wanted to stay in his arms forever, but time passed as it usually does, and before I was ready they had to catch their plane.

No words passed between us. Edward had to pry my arms free from his neck when the time came. My arms refused to let go.

"Bella," he breathed before crashing his stone cold lips to mine. This kiss was desperate and rough. I kissed him back with everything I had in me. Before I was ready he was pulling away sitting me down, alone on the couch.

He leaned down, kissing me once more upon the forehead before he straightened, turned, and walked out the door. Silent tears streamed down my face as I stared unblinkingly at the door.

He was gone.

I'm not sure how long I sat looking at the door. Minutes, hours, I couldn't say. Alice was the one who finally broke me from my stare.

"Bella?" she asked gently.

I jumped slightly, reluctantly turning to look at her.

She smiled. "Are you hungry? You haven't had anything to eat in a while."

I shook my head. Looking away, I got up and decided to go to the bedroom. I wanted to be alone.

I didn't bother changing as I curled up onto the bed and rolled myself into a ball. I wrapped my arms around my legs and closed my eyes. Sleep was not a possibility, but maybe if I looked like I was sleeping they would leave me alone. There was nothing to do but wait, _again_.

For the rest of the day I was left alone, it wasn't until the next morning that I heard a soft knock on the door. I tried to ignore it, but soon I heard the door creek open.

I felt the bed shift under me; I turned to great my guest.

"You look like you could sleep longer."

I shrugged best I could lying down. Truth be told, I hadn't slept much at all.

"I ordered you some food. Why don't you shower and change. It will be waiting for you when you're done." Alice said, smiling, before leaving me.

I wasn't hungry at all, but I didn't argue. I got ready robotically and entered the main room easily finding a tray full of an assortment of breakfast foods on top of the stand in front of the couch.

I sat down on the floor and grabbed the first thing my hands touched to eat not really tasting, not really caring. Self pity arched its ugly head and I soon found myself sobbing into my hands. I just wanted this over. I wanted my friends and family safe again. I was tired of waiting, _so_ tired of waiting.

Before long I felt a hand on my shoulder and my pain lessened considerably. I looked up, my face stained with tears, to find Jasper sitting next to me. His eyes looked sympathetic and I knew at once he was the reason for my reprieve.

"Thanks." I mumbled looking away.

"This will all be over soon, Bella. Just hang in there a little bit longer." He soothed.

I shook my head and reached for my glass of orange juice taking a big sip before placing it back in front of me on the stand.

The day passed uneventfully. At regular intervals food was delivered to the room and each time I ate little to nothing that was placed in front of me. Alice kept shooting me concerned glances but said nothing.

It was a very long day.

The next day passed much the same…two days with no news.

Jasper and Alice were like statues. They sat perfectly still as they stared at the TV screen that was always on. Alice often had her eyes closed as she searched the future. They only seemed to move from their positions when food arrived.

Each day I would try, unsuccessfully, to simply sleep the day away. Sleep always seemed to escape me, if not for Jasper's influence I might not have slept at all. He kept my fears and concerns dull, allowing me to function part of the time. At night I knew it was his doing each time my eyes grew too heavy to keep open. My mind was always racing as I worried about the others. It was a wonder he could put me to sleep at all. I was always grateful for the break. I welcomed it and tried not to fight the stupor that would fall over me.

By the third day I was ready to pull my hair out.

"Alice?" I asked in a rough voice from disuse.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What do you think they're doing? Why do you think they haven't called?"

"Well, Rosalie and Esme are watching your father to keep him safe." She sighed, "The others must have caught the Tracker's scent and it's not safe to call yet." She added quickly, "It's a good think we haven't heard from them."

I nodded in thanks, and the room once again fell quiet. I stared at the TV not really watching or listening to anything that was on.

After a few minutes I realized I hadn't talked to my father in a while, and that I probably should check in. I was not in the mood to fake happiness, but I couldn't allow my father to worry.

"May I use the phone to call Charlie? I won't tell him where I am." I assured then as they looked at me apprehensively.

Alice nodded in approval and I reached for the phone dialing the all too familiar number. He didn't answer, for which I was thankful. I left a short message assuring him I was fine and that I loved him. I was glad he was not at home waiting. He needed to go to work and resume his normal life. He shouldn't stay home worrying about me.

I returned the phone to its previous position and resumed my former activity of staring at the television without really seeing or hearing anything.

My head snapped up to where Alice and Jasper were sitting when I heard her gasp. It had been hours since my phone call, hours of motionless quiet. Her gasp was deafening and I immediately inched closer.

Her eyes were wide as she looked at Jasper who was hovering over her protectively.

"What did you see, Alice?" He asked soothingly.

"He will escape the others. His plans have changed." She seemed confused.

"How have they changed?" I asked unable to contain my curiosity.

She frowned. "He's coming back to Phoenix; he could already be on his way. But why?" She breathed.

"Here? He's coming here? But he just left. Why would he return?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. I can't see what his plans are. They keep changing. All I know for sure is that he will escape the others."

"Should we call?" I questioned biting my lip.

She looked towards Jasper for an answer, but there would be no need, the phone rang just then. She was up and answering the phone before the first ring had ended. Jasper was close to her side as he listened in. Her lips were moving much too fast for me to catch what she was saying. All too soon she snapped the phone shut and turned to look towards me. I held my breath as I waited.

"The others are on their way. They will be here tomorrow by afternoon." She said to me then turned to Jasper. "You need to hunt. It's been too long."

He started to protest but she simply shook her head. "Bella and I will be fine. We're going to relocate closer to the airport while you're gone."

He glanced towards me with nearly black eyes. "I'll be back soon." He promised before he departed.

Alice went into motion as soon as the door closed.

"Why are we moving closer to the airport? Are we going somewhere? How will Jasper know where we are? What do you mean he could already be here?" My voice grew higher with each question as my panic increased without Jasper to keep it in check.

"Calm down, Bella" Alice said in a calm voice as she came to my side taking my hands into hers. "We are relocating for safety reasons; we have no plans to go anywhere yet. I will call Jasper with our location. He will meet us there as soon as he can. I saw the Tracker on a plane…which means it could have already landed…or he could simply be about to get on…I just don't know for sure." She paused, "Why don't you go rest while I make the reservations. I will wake you when it's time to leave."

I wanted to argue further but instead turned for the bedroom. I knew sleep would be a hopeless cause, but I wanted the time alone with my thoughts. I couldn't understand why the Tracker was returning. What had changed? I became lost in my thoughts as I tried to reason through the Tracker's thinking when Alice returned. It had been a few hours since she had sent me to rest.

"Bella, everything is all set. I need you to gather your things so we can leave."

Still confused I did as she directed. Within minutes we were at the front desk checking out. I recognized the car Carlisle had rented as soon as we stepped outside. The valet had brought the car around for us. Alice's eyes darted all around as she held the back door open for me. I stepped inside and instantly felt the car jerk forward, the door swinging closed as it pulled away.

My heart raced as I heard laughter coming from the front seat.

"You might want to buckle up, Bella. I would hate for anything to happen to you…just yet."

My eyes locked with the eyes of the Tracker in the rear view mirror as a smile spread across his face.


End file.
